Susan of Narnia
by D.Stanley
Summary: Susan is left to suffer the cruel world alone, scared to let anyone in, when a strange meeting with a man, later brings about a visionary dream. Susan is pulled into the Wood Between the Worlds, where she unleashes a dark force. Will the fallen Pevensie, redeem herself or stay lost to Narnia forever?
1. Chapter 1

Susan's Journey Begins

Chapter One

To lose yourself can be a frightening path to embark upon but to lose those you love in the process is a far more horrific ordeal. This was the beginning of the end for Susan, left in a world far colder than the brutal winter seen to have engulfed Narnia, during the witches reign. Susan recollected her last conversations with her brothers &amp; sister,

''What wonderful memories you have! Fancy you still thinking about all those funny games we used to play when we were children.''

Susan, jumped, as the signaller tapped her lightly on the shoulder,

''Miss, you were getting awfully close to the edge of the platform for a second there. Do you have a death wish?'' said the short, middle aged man.

Susan realised how quite right he was. She had got extremely close to the edge of the platform, whilst starring off out into the distance. She briskly turned around, and to the signallers dismay, he noticed how red &amp; puffy her eyes were.

''Oh, miss. . . . Please excuse me; my mouth has a tendency to work faster than my mind does, these days. Are you quite alright?''

Susan took one last look back in the direction she had been starring, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear &amp; proceeded to take a crumpled handkerchief from her left pocket.

''Do you think it hurt? I mean, do you think it was very painful?'' she said, in a soft voice.

The signaller looked slightly taken aback for a second, until he recognised the young woman's face that stood before him.

''You're Miss Susan Pevensie; I saw your picture in the paper a few weeks back. I am deeply sorry for your losses. It must be a particularly hard time for you right now, with the wreck not long having been completely cleared,'' he gestured with a slight nod towards the track.

Susan felt herself come over all queer, as though she were going to faint. The signaller caught her by the arm &amp; helped her to a nearby bench.

''Here, sit down. My name is Alfred, Alfred McKevoy.''

Susan gazed at the crumpled piece of material in her hands; she could feel the tears welling up &amp; the sharp stinging sensation in her eyes, as she tried to force back a chocking sob.

''I can't believe they're all gone. Just another one of their silly adventures, chasing fairy tales, if only they'd stopped being so foolish &amp; playing those silly games when we had been children. They might all still be alive now,'' she began sobbing.

Alfred looked at Susan very confused for a moment, not having any idea what she was rambling on about.

''Miss, there was nothing that could have been done. The train came into the station too fast. The driver tried to break, but it was too late, something went wrong with the breakage system, there was a fault &amp; the trained derailed. There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it. Poor souls, sometimes tragic things happen. They are in a better place now, god bless 'em,'' said Alfred quite awkwardly.

We've all been in that position, trying to offer comfort &amp; the right words to a friend, loved one or even a stranger, in a time of need just like this. Quite a frightful experience to say the least, how can one comfort someone that has just lost their entire family? Susan, clearly distraught, raised slowly back up onto her feet; she was a little wobbly at first but then regained her balance.

''I wish I had never come,'' she said, clearly quite annoyed with herself.

Alfred shook his head,

''Miss, don't be so hard on yourself, it's only natural. This wouldn't be easy for anyone to deal with; it was a horrific freak accident. And to have lost your entire family,'' he offered her an empathetic smile, ''needless to say, things can't be easy for you, dealing with it all in one go. We all have to say goodbye in our own way''

Susan overwhelmed with emotion, spat back at the signalman, as the tears fell down her face,

''That's what funerals are for, to say goodbye. Why I came here, I don't know. Perhaps, to make myself believe it's all been a bad dream &amp; I'll get a letter from Peter in the morning, asking if I'm still playing Miss Prim &amp; Proper, with all the proper folk in London.''

The tears poured uncontrollably down Susan's already tear stained face. The poor fellow rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

''There, there, miss. . . .Shall I have someone come &amp; collect you? You shouldn't be wondering around in this state on your own''

Susan turned slowly to face the chap &amp; explained her train was due in less than ten minutes &amp; that someone would be meeting her upon her arrival back into London. She proceeded to thank him for his kindness &amp; slowly began to walk down the platform. As Susan reached the bottom of the steps, she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

''Miss, you've dropped your handkerchief,'' said Alfred as he reached her.

Like a bolt of lightning, Susan came over nauseous &amp; found her mind racing toward a distant memory,

''It's my handkerchief, the one I gave to poor Mr Tumnus, when he was crying.''

She turned to meet, the man, who looked completely puzzled at the fact she looked as though she'd just seen a ghost,

''You look awfully pale ma'am, are you sure there isn't someone I might contact, to come &amp; fetch you?''

Susan took the handkerchief, again thanking the gentleman for his kind words &amp; proceeded to walk up the stairs &amp; over the bridge, to the corresponding platform.

The train journey home was a dismal affair; &amp; it had began to rain, Susan spent half the journey starring out at the beautiful countryside; however it didn't seem so beautiful anymore. She was practically alone in the world. As much as she had grown tiresome of her brother's &amp; sister constant digressing about Narnia, she missed them profoundly. She noticed the scenery begin to change as the train started approaching London. The rain had begun to slow &amp; looked as though it would soon stop. Of course being April, England is known for its showers. A few more stops &amp; she would be at St Pancras &amp; not too far away from home but what was home now? Where was home?

Susan had spent the past three weeks, making funeral arrangements &amp; catering to other family members, who were as heartbroken at the unexpected news, as she was. The train pulled into the station &amp; Susan, walked through the crowds of people, to the stations entrance, to find Charles waiting for her. Charles was a close associate of Susan's, a university chum, you could say he would have liked to have been a little more but Susan's mind had been elsewhere for weeks. He was a rather charming fellow, with a boyish smile &amp; big blue eyes; he was rather handsome too to say the least.

''Su. . . . Come here old girl,'' Charles proceeded to put his arm around Susan.

''How are you feeling? I did warn you that after the funeral it wouldn't have been easy to have done that. You're definitely one brave woman, far stronger than you give yourself credit for.''

Susan looked warn out &amp; tired. She hadn't been sleeping properly &amp; dreams haunted in her waking hours as much as they did in sleep. What would he know about strength she thought? It's normal for a man to be strong, yet it's a shock to see a woman capable of the same qualities. Susan, however, felt extremely weak at that precise moment in time. Charles proceeded to hail down a cab &amp; they made their way to Susan's flat just outside of the hustle &amp; bustle of the wild streets of Central London.

The cab journey was short affair &amp; they both climbed out just in front of a row of Victorian town houses. Susan approached the front door of one of the building's that had not so long ago been converted into smaller apartments for budding university scholars. As she &amp; her companion went to walk up the steps, Charles reminded her it might be worth checking if she had any post. Susan really wasn't herself; of course nobody would be after such terrible news. She went to check &amp; not surprisingly, she found several letters. Some clearly letters, from friends, deepest condolences, there was something from America, most likely from her aunt &amp; one in an extremely formal envelope that was clearly from her father's solicitor. She walked back up the stairs, as she hit the second flight; she came to her flat &amp; put her key into the front door. As she opened the door, she turned to Charles,

''Thank you for coming to meet me, I needed a friendly face to be there when I got back, it was terribly mortifying. I don't know what I was thinking, going all that way. It was a foolish idea, it's not going to bring them back, nothing ever will.''

Charles brushed his finger across Susan's cheek, wiping away a tear that had began to fall,

''What are friends for? I wouldn't be any sort of gentleman, if I let a friend in need deal with something like this on their own. You should have let me come with you'' he smiled, warmly.

''Let's get inside &amp; put the kettle on, are you hungry? I'll see what's in the cupboards &amp; rustle something up.''

That night Susan fell into a deep sleep, exhausted &amp; tremendously overcome with despair. Lucid dreams occupied Susan's mind. She dreamt of forests &amp; mountains, her brother's &amp; sister at their parent's home.

''Come on Su, you know you still remember? How could you forget? Being your usual spoilsport self,'' Peter had said in a jeering fashion.

''Oh please do stop, you have awfully big imaginations; they were simply games, Peter. We're adults now, you might try behaving like one,'' she had responded.

Then she was transported yet again. She stood in the long room facing the wardrobe. She walked toward it, searching for the handle, so she might open it. To her disappointment she could not open the door. Then a familiar voice startled Susan,

''You won't get into Narnia again by that route.''

Susan woke in a panic.

''Narnia . . . . That was just a game,'' she eagerly tried to dismiss her thoughts but the more she tried, the faster they came.

Then there came another voice, vaguely familiar, solemn &amp; wise,

''Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen,'' she shivered &amp; climbed out of bed.

It was early hours of the morning &amp; still dark outside. The birds had already begun to sing. She had once loved the sound of Mr Robin red breast in the mornings. Now all she could think, was why an earth was that little bleeder singing at such an unfortunate time. Later on that morning she would have to make arrangements to go &amp; visit her father's solicitor at his office. A journey Susan really wished she did not have to make &amp; had been putting off. Her mind was sure of one thing though, which was her beloved family were gone, leaving her alone in the world to mourn a pain far greater than anything she had ever felt in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Business of the Wardrobe

Chapter Two

Susan found herself sitting in a cheery office; light poured through elaborately dressed French windows on either side of the room. The walls were dark oak panelled &amp; a busy secretary, typed continuously at a small desk in the corner of the room, looking up from her work, on the odd occasion, with a warm &amp; friendly smile. Her face was familiar to Susan; they had met before when Susan had been into the office with her father on matters of business. A grandfather clock ticked &amp; chimed on the opposite side of the room, making the slow passing hours of the day, ever present. Susan thought how time was passing even more slowly now, than the weeks that had lead up to her appointment with Mr Sterling. She began to fidget, where she sat playing with a piece of thread hanging from her coats sleeve, looking down at the small scuff marks, on her shoes.

A heavy door at one side of the room, opened &amp; the figure of a tall man &amp; a shorter man appeared in the doorway.

''Mr Royce, I shall see that the appropriate paper work is drawn up as soon as possible &amp; we can continue with proceedings. Please try not to threat too much over the matter, I like to hope it will be resolved shortly. My secretary will be in contact with you in due course, once the paper work is ready to sign,'' the taller man of the two held out his hand.

The gentleman then shook hands &amp; Mr Royce left the office. Susan found herself wondering what matters the two men had been discussing, Mr Royce, had looked somewhat distressed. Of course Susan could relate to this melancholy disposition, as she too had looked &amp; felt much the same way now, for a few months since the passing of her family. Mr Sterling was a rather tall, rounded jolly fellow; his hair had greyed a lot more since Susan's last visit. He gestured to his secretary, who stood up from her desk &amp; walked into his office, quietly closing the door behind her. Susan had left dealing with the matter of her father's will for some time, it had been roughly about three months since the funerals &amp; she had not felt able to deal with the reading.

The door opened again &amp; Mr Sterling's secretary came out holding numerous papers, walked back over to her desk &amp; set them down. She then slowly walked towards Susan,

''Mr Sterling, will see you now, Miss Pevensie, is there anything I can get you?''

Susan stood up &amp; brushed the creases from her dress, checked herself in a large wall mirror hanging behind her, then turned to the woman,

''I'm fine thank you, do you know if this is likely to take long?''

The kind looking woman, ushered her towards Mr Sterling's office door &amp; replied,

''You're in good hands Miss Pevensie, if you're unable to get through everything today, I sure Mr Sterling would have no objection to you coming back at a later date.''

She then turned away from Susan, walked back over to her desk, sat down &amp; busied herself in a mountain of work. Susan knocked, quietly on the door of the office &amp; proceeded to enter when she heard a deep voice say,

''Come in, Miss Pevensie.''

Susan entered &amp; took a seat on a lovely old Chesterfield sofa, stationed at the back of the room, near to a matching armchair. If she had to do this; she at least wanted to be comfortable; Mr Sterling proceeded to take some papers from his desk. He then ventured over to the armchair &amp; began explaining to Susan that she was now the sole benefactor of any property or assets her father owned.

''If it is your wish to sell any of your fathers assets, my dear, we can help you with that. It must still all be quite raw for you at the moment but you can't be expected to put your life on hold.''

He said whilst looking up from the paper work, he held in front of him.

Susan didn't really want to think about any of this at the moment but it would have to be dealt with sooner or later. The longer she put it off the harder it would probably be in the long run. Though Susan didn't want to remember &amp; it had finally become apparent to her, how useless material possessions were. She could recall her siblings jeering at her for caring much more about position, reputation &amp; invitations; she had everything now &amp; no one she could share it with.

Mr Sterling moved onto Professor Kirke's will. Susan hadn't been expecting this but in the back of her mind, she knew, what was coming next.

''Mr Kirke, had originally entrusted the ownership of an antique wardrobe to your sister, Lucy. Seen as she is deceased, he had meant it to be put into the care of any of her relatives. I am assuming you know of what I speak?''

Susan could see the inquisitive look on his face; she bit back a sob,

''Of course, Lucy loved that wardrobe; I should have figured he would want her to have it but. . . 'Susan trailed off; transported to a distant memory.

''Are you ok, Miss Pevensie,'' asked Mr Sterling.

''Why . . . yes, yes of course, it's . . . well, it's a lot to take in,'' she wiped away a tear as she spoke.

''We can have it given to an auction house if you like, from the description it could be worth a large sum of money, it seems to be an heirloom of Professor Kirke's. Though nobody seems to know where it has come from, the only one of its kind, valuable &amp; unique.''

Susan knew too well that the wardrobe was the only one of its kind in the world, quite like she now was. As much as she wanted to dismiss, the whole story of Narnia, she knew she couldn't keep running from it forever. What would Lucy think, she thought? Susan knew she had to keep it, if only for her sister. How she missed her little sister, she had been reading her poetry &amp; writing recently, it made her heart ache, knowing she would never hear her recite any of it ever again. Susan lost in a daydream didn't notice Mr Sterling, disappear from the seat next to her until he returned with a small box, which he placed on the arm of the chair, next to her.

''These were also recovered from the wreck, nobody has identified them, so you are the last to view them. If you can't identify them, we'll have them sent back,'' he said as he sat back down.

Susan proceeded to open the small box, inside there were two sets of bright green &amp; yellow rings. They sounded as though they were humming. Susan wondered if Mr Sterling could hear them too. She recalled a story that she had once been told by the professor at his big house, in the country, during the war &amp; her grief engulfed her once more.

''Why, yes, they belonged to Mr Kirke,'' she sniffled,

''But why an earth . . . ?' Susan didn't finish her sentence.

She knew why they may have had the rings but she didn't want to accept it. She finalized the paperwork, the wardrobe would be delivered at a convenient time &amp; she placed the small box, inside her handbag. She thanked Mr Sterling for his time &amp; promised she would be in contact if &amp; when she had decided what she was going to do about her father's property. For the moment, she wanted to disappear &amp; to forget about everything.

'


	3. Chapter 3

Nylons, Lipstick &amp; Invitations

Chapter Three

Charles bounded up the street towards Susan, as she walked up the steps to her apartment. It was a funny sight to see, Susan thought he had looked like an over excited school boy &amp; she was glad to see him.

''You'll never guess where we're going on Saturday evening my dear girl?'' he said with an adorable smile on his face.

Susan couldn't help but smile back, after the morning she had had, it was much needed. Charles had been a great comfort to Susan these past few months &amp; had tried to do everything in his power to raise her spirits, knowing what a difficult time she had been having.

''No, Charles but I am more than sure you're going to tell me,'' she said as she shot him a sarcastic look.

''Not only am I a true gentleman, at her ladyships beck &amp; call, I've managed to get tickets to see the Royal Ballet, there were limited seats left but I . . . . , I am taking you to see Swan Lake this weekend Susan Pevensie,'' he grinned, clearly seeming most pleased with himself.

Susan loved the Ballet, mother &amp; father had taken her to see The Nutcracker a few years ago at Christmas &amp; she had fallen in love with it ever since. Ballet has a way of telling a story, it traps you with its powerful music &amp; magical performance. You would fall in love with it, almost instantly.

''I hope you haven't thrown away your entire collection of lovely dresses, that you brought back from America with you, you're going to need one of them,'' he smiled.

Susan's mind wandered to a time when all she did do was wear lavish dresses, entertain a court full of fauns, dwarfs &amp; many other magical creatures, when many men had admired her for her grace &amp; beauty.

''Hello . . . earth to Su! Hey, what planet are you on right now?'' irritated Charles searched Susan's vacant expression for a response.

Susan had disappeared in to the realms of fantasy, as much as she wanted to pretend it had all been a dream, the flashbacks of late had been more &amp; more frequent. Distant memories she so eagerly wished to put behind her kept surfacing when she least expected it. So she had slowly begun to allow herself to remember, letting their presence remind her of her siblings, which provided her with some comfort. Though she was still confused very much so by everything. Charles for one was not impressed by her total lack of enthusiasm.

''Have you got any idea how hard it was to get these tickets Su. . .you could at least look a little interested, all I'm trying to do is cheer you up &amp; make you feel at least. . . a little better.''

''I'm so sorry Charles; my mind is somewhere else at the moment. The will reading brought an awful lot back to the forefront. I do really appreciate it, I'm sure it will be absolutely splendid, do excuse my lack of excitement but believe me, I am truly, honestly grateful . . . promise,'' she smiled warmly.

Saturday evening soon approached &amp; Susan had managed to find a simple, long, black, off the shoulder dress &amp; some diamond studded earrings that her parents had bought her for her eighteenth birthday. For the first time in a long time, Susan hadn't felt quite so excited about getting all dressed up for a formal occasion. In fact, part of her didn't even want to go at all. However, she didn't want to seem like an ungrateful, wretched soul to Charles. He had been trying his hardest &amp; Susan had realised that he was fonder of her, though she didn't like to admit. The doorbell rang at a quarter past eight; Susan draped her shawl around her shoulders &amp; descended the stairs. Once that had been the reason so many suitors had admired her &amp; had wished to claim her hand in marriage. Susan shook her head; again trying to dismiss the thoughts attempting to resurface from the deepest depths of her mind. It was still slightly uncomfortable for her to recollect a vague past, she had tried so eagerly to block out.

Susan opened the door &amp; Charles stood with his back to her. He was dressed in a smartly tailored suit, with a red carnation in the button hole, a bow tie &amp; an umbrella hanging off of his right arm. Susan blushed as he turned to greet her. He reached out, took her hand &amp; placed a gentle kiss right above her knuckles.

''My Lady, your carriage, awaits,'' he said with a grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy &amp; Mr Tumnus

Chapter Four

Lucy woke to the sound of waves crashing against the rocks at the foot of Cair Paravel on the eastern sea coast. The sound of the singing mermaids could be heard from afar, their beautiful song praising the great sun for rising &amp; for it being such a glorious day. The birds sang in their full array of splendour &amp; Lucy stretched her arms as if she were reaching to touch the stars, high above. She rubbed her sleepy eyes &amp; made her way to the balcony that overlooked the golden sanded beach below. Lucy had never once forgotten the view that she had had from her bedroom window, whilst growing up as a Queen in Narnia. It was a magnificent sight.

Now she would never again have to worry, that she would be sent away, never seeing the beautiful sun rising on the horizon. She breathed in the salty soft sea breeze, allowing it to touch the very inner depths of her soul, this was home, &amp; this was where she belonged. From the first founding of Narnia all those years ago by the wardrobe, Lucy left a part of her behind, each time she left. She had never completely belonged to England because part of her heart had always resided in the magical, mystical beauty of Narnia.

There came a knock at the door.

''Who is it?'' answered Lucy.

''Your majesty,'' came a voice from the other side of the door.

Lucy smiled in response to the familiarity of Mr Tumnus's voice, her oldest friend in Narnia.

''Mr Tumnus, do come in &amp; how many times must I insist that you call me Lucy? You are my oldest friend &amp; knew me before I was crowned a Queen of Narnia.''

The faun opened the door &amp; walked in to bid Lucy good morning.

''Miss Lucy, my dear, we might try reminding ourselves, that you are in fact a Queen &amp; it is only right that, that's how your subjects should address you,'' smiled the faun.

Lucy had always had a small issue with being referred to as a Queen, for to her, she had always seen herself as a simple, normal girl, that had been lucky enough to have had extremely big adventures.

''Why, yes, of course Mr Tumnus but what is a title of position among friends?'' she replied looking as though she were about to burst out laughing.

Mr Tumnus handed her, her dressing robe &amp; gestured his hand toward the balcony. Lucy followed behind him, putting her gown over her shoulders.

''Are you aware that there is to be a re-crowning ceremony at some point in the future? It is likely to take place when Aslan returns from the Lone Islands &amp; other realms his lordship has to attend to, '' said the faun.

Lucy looked toward the castle entrance where a number of dwarfs, fauns &amp; tree spirits were engrossed in laughter &amp; jollification, as they unloaded wagons full of rich materials &amp; baskets of food. They had not long been back in the castle of Cair Paravel &amp; it needed to be stocked with provisions.

''Umm . . . no! Not fully aware. I didn't think it would be necessary, we have already been crowned once in Narnia, whatever is the need to do it again?'' she said with a slight air of irritability in her voice.

Tumnus splayed a half smile at Lucy's annoyance on the matter.

''Why my dear child, it is only right now that your parents are near at hand, that history itself, need be rewritten &amp; the proper ceremonies performed as they should be. You are now a Queen, in some respects of a new world, not the old but the new Narnia, within Narnia &amp; Aslan's Country.''

''Oh but must I really subject myself to such a charade?'' she grumbled.

''It's not as if it is the proper occasion for it, well not with . . . you know. Must I explain myself?''

Tumnus noted straight away the point to which Lucy's remark was aimed.

''I understand daughter of Eve, you feel it is not proper with regards to your sister, the high Queen Susan not being here too?''

Lucy looked at her folded hands as she leant them on the ledge of the balcony, peering down at the mermaids as they sang from the rocks below.

''Tumnus, will I ever see my dear beautiful sister again?''

Tumnus rested his hand on Lucy's.

''Dearest Lucy, all that shall be, will be, when the time is right. Narnia is not lost to Susan; however my young one, for now, Susan is lost to Narnia. Narnians have never stopped believing in the Golden reign &amp; the peace you, your sister &amp; brothers brought to Narnia but Susan has sadly stopped believing in us. Only she can find her way back but it has to be when she is ready to believe again. She must find Narnia again for herself.''

Lucy seemed content with Tumnus's answer but then asked,

''But why ever did she stop believing to begin with?''

Tumnus shook his head,

''Dearest child, the question you might ask yourself is, why did neither you nor your brothers stop believing?''

Lucy's heart sank a little, she didn't know why Susan had given up hope on Narnia, she didn't understand why her sister had protested so frequently that it had all been make believe &amp; that none of it had been real. All she knew was since the last time Susan left Narnia; she had gradually grown further away from the conversations surrounding the matter. Whilst Lucy &amp; her brothers had always believed that, one day, they would somehow find a way back again. Susan had clearly whipped Narnia from her mind, like it was too painful to remember, even though their adventures had been some of the best memories they had ever shared.

''I wish there was a way I could see her,'' she sighed.

''Even if it were only for a few seconds, she must be terribly unhappy &amp; rightly so. I can only imagine the kind of pain she is feeling right now. She's all alone there, whilst we're all here together.''

The faun gave Lucy an empathetic look, understanding that never seeing someone you truly care about again is rather soul destroying.

''There may be a way but it would be a question that only Aslan could answer, my dear child. But nobody knows exactly when he'll be back, he's not a tame lion, after all,'' smiled the faun.

Lucy began to pull a face, it was evidently clear she would probably spend the remainder of the day, in her room, sulking.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ballet

Chapter Five

The story unfolding before Susan's eyes, echoed, her own desperate need to feel wanted &amp; loved, though she knew not how to receive it, even if it was given, she thought. It seemed everything sooner or later, was taken away from her. Her whole being, felt as though it had been torn into a thousand pieces. The prima ballerina's effortless performance as she graced the stage, told a story of despair, of longing, her belief that her Prince would never betray her, trapped in a form that there would be no escaping &amp; the only relief from her heartache, was death itself.

Susan could relate, she felt trapped, cut off from the world, alone &amp; heartbroken, searching for something she had begun to make herself believe, no longer existed. The Prince danced his performance, in as much grace as the lead ballet dancer, not wanting to be what he was but something or someone else. Susan knew why the ballet was having such a powerful impact on her. She felt herself absolutely drawn to the dancers. She had made herself believe it all wasn't true; in order to save herself from the pain or further abandonment but it hadn't worked. She had no one she could turn to about everything she had been experiencing lately. Susan had always tried to be the logical &amp; rational one out of her siblings, she felt neither of late. Narnia was a distant memory, a dream she had had but watching the ballet, had made much pass through her mind. A child's make believe fantasy world, she felt lost in a world that no longer made much sense. She had always wanted to grow up, though she had been grown well before her time, playing the role of surrogate mother during the war. Things were not turning out, quite like she had expected they would. Susan felt Charles rest his hand on hers &amp; move closer, to whisper something in her ear,

''Susan. . . Are you OK?''

Just then the orchestra roared up, for the last act. Susan felt the tears in her eyes begin to fall; she was desperately alone in the world. The audience stood &amp; applauded as the final act finished.

''Bravo,'' cried the crowds.

''Encore . . . encore.''

The final curtain fell &amp; then rose again, as the dancers came out onto the stage, roses were handed to the lead ballerina. Susan stood to applaud but suddenly came over faint; Charles noticed &amp; put his arm around her waist to steady her. She stood, tears softly falling down her face, she was choked but in the same moment, allowed the magic of the performance to wash over her. A magic she herself had once felt deep within but she wasn't sure what to believe in anymore. The ballet was so beautiful, the dancers continued to bow &amp; with every bow, the applause of the audience grew louder.

''Magnificent,'' came a voice from beside her.

''Excellent performance,'' answered the voice in front.

The audience slowly began to leave &amp; Susan picked up her clutch, as Charles draped her shawl back over her shoulders, as they made their way to the exit. People had gathered in the foyer &amp; were discussing the performance &amp; drinking glasses of Champagne. Everyone seemed so happy, there was much merriment, Susan wondered if this was her punishment, to witness other people's happiness, whilst she felt so empty &amp; numb inside. Charles had disappeared &amp; when he returned, he was holding two tall Champagne flutes,

''Nightcap, Miss Pevensie?'' he smiled.

Susan took the glass &amp; sipped the crisp bubbly contents, she wanted to enjoy it but a dull nagging feeling in her gut reminded her that she was lost, unhappy &amp; still mourning the deaths of her family.

''What did you think of the ballet?'' asked Charles.

''It was . . . .'' Susan's voice trailed off.

She imagined the beautiful dryads, with their long wispy hair, dancing as spring blossom fell from the branches of the trees, as the cool soft breeze blew. Was what she was remembering real or the product of having read one too many books? She was unsure of her own memories; one might even refer to it as shell shock, after all she had taken part in some wars. She came back to reality, her head swimming with thoughts,

''Splendid, absolutely magical, the music was breathtaking, so beautiful, thank you Charles,'' she smiled.

Charles looked at Susan with a compassionate smile; he had been admiring her beauty for some years now.

''Not as beautiful as you Miss Pevensie,'' he smiled shyly.

''Don't spoil it Charles, please,'' she blushed, slightly irritated at his remark.

''You know how I feel Su, I understand how hard everything has been for you &amp; I've been there for you every step of the way, doesn't that prove anything to you?'' he asked.

Susan felt herself reminded of a time when she had believed in love &amp; in everything beautiful in the world. The past three months had left a gaping hole in her chest, a void, a place of darkness, where it appeared no light would ever shine again.

''Charles, this is neither the time nor place, for this conversation. I appreciate everything you have done for me but please do try to understand, this has all come as a sudden shock. Give me time.''

''Su. . . What is it? Something has been bothering you for weeks &amp; you're keeping me at a distance. I know something's up but I can't understand unless you speak . . . ,''

Susan interrupted,

''Charles, there are things I can't tell you, I have to figure this out for myself,'' she said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

''Two heads are better than one Su, you know that. Why don't you tell me what's going on?'' he asked.

Susan didn't know where to start, let alone letting someone in &amp; having them think she was suffering from some sort of mental disorder. Trying to explain how traumatised she was by everything that had &amp; was happening, would be an extremely difficult task. She was barely managing to separate what was real &amp; what wasn't anymore. How could you explain such a story? Susan stared at the sparkling glass she held in her hands, trying to force back the tears that beckoned.

''It's not that simple Charles, '' she sobbed.

Susan looked desolate; she had enjoyed the ballet but it had also been heartbreaking as well as beautiful to watch. How long could she hold herself together? She had once been a Queen that had fought in great battles &amp; hosted banquets in great halls. But now things were different, she had avoided talking to them about their adventures, if only to protect herself from further disappointment.

Charles wasn't sure what to say but he finished his glass of Champagne &amp; placed it on the bar,

''I have been offered a post in America, I haven't decided whether or not to take it yet, I wanted to speak to you first, as you're important to me,'' he said, whilst shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

Susan hadn't been expecting to have this type of conversation that evening, she knew he had been exploring his options but hadn't been expecting him to be offered anything so soon. She looked at him, almost wounded, she was unsure of what she wanted &amp; it seemed that one of the only friends she had left in the world, would soon leave her too.


	6. Chapter 6

Father Time

Chapter Six

He snored, in fact so loudly, that tiny ripples appeared on the surfaces of the pools. The tree's had grown old and strong, beautiful bright green light poured through the branches &amp; leaves onto the ground below. The wood was very much alive, it had always been alive and never would it die as long as the sun rose &amp; set in other worlds. In fact, it would still live on even when the last sun had burnt out.

The guinea pigs (I hope you're all familiar with what one is, rather lovely little creatures) were not impressed by the unexpected entrance of Father Time. He had appeared quite without warning, when exactly, no one could actually tell you. He had looked around for a while, quite puzzled, scratched his head, rubbed his eye's, before laying down on the cushion soft grass &amp; nodded back off to sleep. A small group of the furry creatures gathered &amp; started discussing the matter at hand,

''What do you suppose this means,'' came a squeaky voice.

''I'd rather not start making assumptions, there could be a whole matter of explanations behind it,'' came another.

''But how did he get here,'' came the first.

''Your guess is as good as mine,'' the other replied.

This went on for about ten minutes, until another voice interrupted.

''You know what I think, he must have come out of that pool, you know the one that had started drying up &amp; disappeared.''

Then the first voice spoke again,

''So we're going to have to put up with that great oath &amp; his racket? You might as well throw me into one of those pools &amp; let me take my chances.''

There was briefly some exchange of words, before the second spoke up again,

''I don't like this one bit, not one bit I tell you. Who said he could come &amp; take a nap in the middle of our wood?''

There was a low mummer of voices,

''Quite right, quite right,'' the others answered.

''Fancy trying to explain this to the rest, his snoring can probably be heard for miles. Why we haven't had anyone else come to investigate what all the noise is about, is beyond me,'' said the first guinea pig.

Now I suppose you're asking yourselves how these creatures are talking. By magic of course &amp; they had in fact grown somewhat a lot larger too. Just then Father Time, rolled over knocking into one of the tree's that sounded as though it let out a soft grown in protest to being knocked into so hard. Father Time's eyes flew open.

''Run,'' yelped one of the guinea pigs.

Father Time, sat up for a moment, looked about him &amp; grumbled,

''Sorry, I hadn't realised you were so close &amp; what's this racket I can hear?'' he looked about him, rubbing his right eye with his huge hand.

The guinea pigs had all scurried off in different directions, hiding behind the nearest tree they could find.

''You go &amp; speak to him, ask him what his business is here,'' said the first voice.

''No, you claim to be the leader, you go &amp; ask him,'' said another.

''Oh hang it all, stop being such cowards, let's all go &amp; speak to him,'' came another voice.

So after much arguing, like a bunch of school children in a playground, trying to make their minds up about who was the one in charge, they slowly ventured out from their hiding places.

''Excuse us sir, why or rather where did you come from?'' said one of the guinea pigs.

''What's your business here,'' said another.

Father Time turned to greet the tiny little fellows, of course in comparison to him being a giant, they were indeed, very small.

''Oooh, that's what the racket was about,'' he rubbed his eyes looking ever so sleepy.

''Aslan sent me here; he said I was to sleep here until I was needed again. Am I in your way?'' his voice rumbled &amp; leaves on the tree's shook as he spoke.

''Well you're making quite a lot of noise with that snoring,'' whispered one of them.

''Speak up, speak up, my hearing isn't as good as it use to be &amp; I've been sleeping for a rather long time &amp; I am very old,'' yawned the bearded giant.

He was a friendly looking giant, as big as he was, so there's no need to be frightened. Father Time was the gatekeeper of time between all of the worlds, even though he had spent many a year in Narnia. But clearly his unexpected arrival had confused the poor little souls that had lived in the wood between the worlds, since Polly &amp; Digory had first come to discover it.

''Where did you come from,'' said one of the bunch.

Father Time again yawned, barely managing to keep his eyes open.

''The end of Narnia, well not the end but. . . . '' he trailed off &amp; sounded as though he would soon roll over &amp; go back to sleep.

''This won't do, it won't do at all, someone go &amp; bite him.''

Father Time's eye's flickered open,

''There will be no biting my little ones, I mean you no harm. Darkness fell on the old Narnia &amp; the new Narnia was born out of the darkness, quite like what happened at the dawn of time. A new Narnia now exists within Aslan's country,'' he explained.

Several voices all began to argue at once,

''So now this is where he must live or rather snore his head off for all eternity?''

Father Time let out a soft grumble, the earth shook, in fact it may have been a laugh but his voice was so croaky &amp; deep, it frightened the poor little chaps.

''This place makes me sleepy, do you not think?'' he asked, before yawning once again.

The guinea pigs continued with their rambling on at each other before one spoke again,

''This is our wood; you take up a lot of space &amp; make a frightful noise. Can't Aslan find you somewhere else to sleep?''

''He is my lord &amp; emperor; I must obey as I am commanded. I think it's time for me to continue my slumber,'' on that note he placed his head back on the ground &amp; no quicker could you say, bobs your uncle, he was asleep.

There was uproar, among the small crowd that had gathered.

''He's going to wake all the tree's up at this rate, never mind the children. Can't someone hop into one of those pools &amp; see if he can't be removed,'' said one of the guinea pigs, whose name happened to be Digglebe.

''You know what happened last time one of us went into those pools, we all began talking. It was quite a shock. No, we live in the woods, it's not our place to go meddling with Aslan's magic, he might punish us, then we'll be dumb beasts again,'' came a soft voice from beside him.

''Yes, we don't want to upset Aslan, he was nice enough to let our kind continue to live here after all that business, with that mean old scary lady. We wouldn't want to offend him'' answered another.

This went on for a good while &amp; nobody agreed on anything; it seemed that the inhabitants of the wood would have to agree to disagree. Father Time was there to stay until he was summoned again by the great lion, himself.

**Please let me know what you like or don't like about the story so far, it's just for fun, I have lots of ideas but I also would like to hear how others might like the story to continue. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

The Library &amp; Strange Meetings

Chapter Seven

Susan spent the next few months busying herself in her work; she had taken up a position as a librarian at the British Library, whilst she was researching myth &amp; folklore for her studies. She loved the fact that she could lose herself for hours on end, whilst turning the pages of a book. Pretending to live someone else's life, was comforting &amp; a lot more delightful than, living in the real world, which had become somewhat cruelly unbearable. Charles had left &amp; travelled to America, not more than a few weeks after they had attended the Ballet. He had wanted her to protest against his leaving but Susan had not.

''Charles, I cannot force you to stay &amp; I won't hold you back from what it is you want to do with your life. And you can't be with me every waking minute of the day. I can't be what you want me to be at the moment, I need to sort through things.''

She recollected the distraught look on his face. It had hurt her pushing him away like that but she needed time to grieve &amp; find herself again in the world. They had promised that they would stay in touch by letter, though even this had seemed like a painful thought to Susan. She had been filing away books in the History section, when Esther came up behind &amp; gave her quite the fright.

''Daydreaming again I see Susan. You ought to stop reading all those books, you may well end up disappearing into one, one of these days,'' chuckled Esther, with a smile on her face.

Esther was a young mixed race woman, a little shorter than Susan &amp; also a bit older. She had big brown eyes, which were highlighted by her silver framed glasses. Esther had the ability to make you smile even on your worst days. They hadn't known each other very long but Susan &amp; Esther shared some of the same interests &amp; they had grown close, quite quickly. Susan slowly climbed down from the ladder, where she had been putting a volume about King Henry VIII away.

''The Tudor era is remarkably interesting; the whole of the English Reformation was established around the time of Henry's courtship &amp; marriage to Anne. Do you suppose Anne Boleyn really bewitched him?'' Susan giggled.

''A very interesting part of the English history indeed, there is much controversy &amp; speculation surrounding it, especially Anne's supposed treason &amp; execution. Fancy having had all of those wives,'' Esther grinned, ''wouldn't it have been marvellous to have lived during those times, don't you think?''

Susan chuckled,

''Why, yes, it would have been, but one would have had to have lived &amp; behaved accordingly or you were at risk of losing your head.''

Both women laughed.

''So how are you feeling? Have you heard from Charles at all?'' asked Esther.

''No not yet, he said that he will write once he is completely settled &amp; I'm more than sure that could take some time,'' explained Susan.

Esther looked at Susan with a compassionate smile before trying to offer a few words of comfort,

''He'll come back, you mark my words Miss Pevensie, you are a fine catch. Concentrate on you, if it's meant to be, it will eventually find a way.''

Susan found some comfort in what Esther had said but she wasn't so sure that that would be the outcome. She had been denied love before, under completely different circumstances; she didn't see that changing any time soon. It was nearly six o'clock when Susan finally left the library; she had got some reading in before the journey home. Not too far up the street from her apartment there was a lovely old church. Susan had always been curious to see what the inside of it looked like &amp; thought it may be somewhere she could sit &amp; reflect for a while. She walked up to its entrance, expecting to find the door locked but luckily enough it was open. She went inside &amp; looked about her, the ceilings were ever so high, and she was lost in awe, when a voice spoke from behind her,

''Good evening, what brings you here at this hour?''

Susan jumped a little, as the man walked in front of her so they were facing one another. He was quite old but he had a friendly &amp; wise looking face.

''Good evening sir, I was curious to see what the inside of this place looked like. I've walked past many times &amp; it looks like such a peaceful place from the outside,'' she said.

''That it is my child. It seems something is troubling you, do you wish to talk about it,'' he gestured to a bench.

Susan, at first hesitated &amp; then sat down.

''I'm a little lost at the moment,'' she smiled shyly.

''We all get lost from time to time my dear, that is the way of the world,'' he smiled.

He then continued,

''I find solace in these four walls &amp; after such a devastating war; many people are only just coming back to living normal lives. It was a hard penance for the country, in fact the whole world, so much death &amp; destruction. Many lost their lives, to save others.''

Susan hadn't thought much about the war for some time now, memories of the professor's country home flashed before her eyes.

''Yes sir, my father fought in the war,'' she bit back a sob.

''You seem sad my child, is your father no longer with us, did he die in combat?'' he asked.

''No sir, he passed away some months ago, along with the rest of my family in a rail accident,'' she explained as tears began to fall.

''Ah. . . I see, I recall having read something about it &amp; you, how are you coping?'' he replied.

''I'm not entirely sure, it was so sudden. I miss them a great deal but life has to go on,'' she said as she wiped her face with a handkerchief she had pulled from the sleeve of her jumper.

The gentleman smiled at her,

''Of course you do &amp; you always will child, but loss doesn't mean the end. You will carry on, as hard as it may be for a while, you seem like a rather strong young woman to me.''

Susan looked down at her hands &amp; then turned to the old man,

''I'm not so sure what there is left to believe in anymore. I feel ever so lost.''

He rose &amp; stood still for a moment, before turning to walk back to where he had first ventured from,

''You may be lost now but you won't be forever, you'll eventually find your way back.''

At that Susan, felt like she had known the man she had been confiding in for far longer than twenty minutes or so. His voice had had an air of familiarity to it. As mad as she thought she may sound, she quickly stood &amp; called out to him,

''Do I know you sir?''

She never caught what his response was, as he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

Although she didn't know exactly why, she felt a sort of sense of relief; she made her way home &amp; slept soundly that night. The following morning, she had arranged for the wardrobe to be delivered. She hadn't been sure whether to auction it off or else put it into storage so she didn't have to face looking at it. But had in the end, finally decided that Lucy wouldn't have been at all pleased, with either solution.


	8. Chapter 8

Journals &amp; Letters

Chapter Eight

Dear Journal,

My research is now completed but I have decided to continue working at the British Library, whilst I decide upon my next venture. I have taken somewhat a keen interest in knowing more about English history &amp; past monarchies. How wonderful it would have been to have lived through the Enlightenment, the Reformation, and Renaissance/Elizabethan period. Quite clearly very much scandal took place. The modern world seems a fright boring in comparison to some of the history I have recently read. (Besides war, that seems inevitable for the gain of power)

Charles has been writing, I find his letters a little distant, he seems to be in good spirits &amp; I believe he may have met someone. He talks of a woman a lot but never refers to her by name. Perhaps he has sensed my unease, knowing that I am not completely content with life, even though it has been a year. He writes &amp; tells me of the many wondrous adventures he is having. Alas, since he has been gone, I have found myself realising how important he was &amp; still is to me. I now worry, he will marry soon &amp; I shall never see him again.

I have been invited to a dinner party at Miss Penny Newton's a week on Saturday; I believe it is going to be somewhat a rather showy event. (She quite has her heart set on marrying Terrance McIntyre) I really have gone off of these formal events; they seem to bore me half to death. I would much rather stay home but a promise is a promise after all.

Anyhow, the land of nod calls.

Susan woke early the next morning, washed &amp; dressed ready for a day at the library. She left the house at eight &amp; as she exited the building, she bumped into the postman, as he was delivering the morning post.

''Good morning Miss Pevensie, how are you this fine morning?''

''Very well,'' she replied, ''and you?''

''Very well miss. Oh, before you go, I have a letter for you,'' he smiled.

Susan took the sealed envelope &amp; she noticed the postage stamp, it was from America. She hadn't been expecting another letter from Charles so soon. She proceeded to open it as she briskly walked along to the bus stop, hoping that her brief conversation with the postman hadn't put her behind schedule at all.

Dearest Su,

I hope this letter finds you well. You seemed a little more like your old self in the last letter that I received, which is good to know. I'm glad you are making full use of the Libraries resources &amp; learning so much about subjects I know you have always loved so much.

I shall be returning to London, quite shortly. I have some business that I need to attend to. I am not sure as yet whether I will be returning to America, later on in the year.

Sorry for the very short response, we can speak more when I get back, which will more than likely be in a few weeks. Perhaps we could go for dinner? I will make the arrangements &amp; shall be staying with my parents.

Yours

Charles

Susan wasn't sure what the matters he spoke of were, that he needed to attend to, as he hadn't mentioned anything of the like in any of his previous letters. She placed the letter in her bag, just before boarding the bus. The morning dragged by slowly but she was happy to know Charles was returning, even if it wasn't for good. Esther found Susan engrossed in one of the study areas, head in a book, as normal.

''Do you ever leave this place?'' she chuckled.

Susan smiled back at her colleague's remark, both women spent a lot of time at the library; it had become somewhat a running joke.

''You do realise it's your lunch break, don't you,'' Esther motioned to the clock, ''Fancy going to grab some tea &amp; cake?''

Susan's stomach started to rumble,

''That sounds like a great idea,'' she said, ''Let me go &amp; put my coat on.''

Esther &amp; Susan went for a nice little walk &amp; found a delightful little cake shop, not too far from Kings Cross. As the weather was fairly nice, they decided to sit outside. Esther couldn't help but notice that Susan seemed a little more cheery than she had done in previous weeks.

''What's gotten into you? You haven't stopped smiling all morning?'' She teased.

Susan laughed &amp; took a sip of her tea,

''I received a letter from Charles this morning, quite unexpectedly. He's coming back to London in the next few weeks, he says he has some business to attend to.''

Esther watched as Susan's face lit up like a light bulb.

''Oh, matters of business . . . really? Is that what they call it these days? Susan, you can't be that dim-witted. He loves you, anyone with half a brain could tell you that.''

''Well it doesn't really matter why he is returning but it will be great to see him. I have really missed him,'' Susan smiled, ''I didn't think he would come back at all, if I'm completely honest.''

''What did I tell you last year? If it's meant to be, it will find a way,'' said Esther then took a mouthful of cake, that she had been playing with on her plate, ''you just didn't believe me.''

Susan suddenly felt a little dumbstruck but finally responded,

''I was fairly mean to him before he left &amp; all he'd done was try to help. But surely he must have understood how difficult things were for me &amp; putting me on the spot like that wasn't fair in the slightest. It has however made me realise how much of a big part of my life that he is.''

Silence fell between the two women for a short time before Esther spoke again,

''My dear girl, he's stayed in contact with you hasn't he? He's coming back &amp; you can be sure that his main reason is probably to see you. If he was serious about you then; I very much doubt that those feelings have changed, as people don't tend to switch them off , just like that.''

Susan knew that Esther was right; she just didn't want to admit that she may have been wrong. She hadn't been expecting Charles to return at all &amp; quite frankly thought he'd find himself a wife whilst working in America. Perhaps Esther was wrong, thought Susan; he could be coming back for a whole matter of reasons. Though he hadn't made anything clear in his letter, she thought he had met someone else, but clearly that may not have been the case. Both women finished up their lunch before they headed back to the Library.

**Please leave any reviews, letting me know what you like &amp; don't like. As it say's 'it's an attempt'' to tell Susan's story after the train accident. I'm aware it's gone a bit flat but I thought it may be a good idea to walk through a bit of her life after losing her family. She is going to find her way back but the focus I suppose is more one of self discovery &amp; the journey she must go through. I hope people have enjoyed what they've read, if you haven't feel free to say. Have a good weekend :0)**


	9. Chapter 9

A Leap of Faith

Chapter Nine

No nightmares had plagued Susan for some time now, she had settled back into her old routine. She was working &amp; busying herself in books; as that was her escape from the world, whether that was fiction or history. That night, Susan fell into a deep sleep, upon her waking she was standing outside the gates of Cair Paravel. In the distance she could see Lucy, Edmund &amp; Peter, playing in the sea, splashing one another.

She went to shout out Lucy's name but no sound left her lips. _My voice, it's gone. _She ran towards them but they vanished, she was left standing on the sandy beach alone. _Am I dreaming? _She wasn't sure where they'd disappeared to but she had seen them as clear as day. Then from the cliff top behind her she saw a flash of gold. _Aslan, _she thought to herself &amp; scarpered as fast as she could up to the cliff. But he had gone too. Susan sat on the soft grass, tucked her knees up to her chest &amp; began to cry.

''Dearest daughter of Eve, why are you crying,'' said the solemn voice from behind her.

She turned, quite frightened at first, to see Aslan, standing behind her. He had not changed, however he seemed bigger, just like he had, the last time Susan had seen him.

''Aslan,'' she cried, ''Am I dreaming?''

The lion paced towards her,

''If you are dreaming, you must still pay attention. For our dreams shed light on things that our conscious selves, may fail to recognise. Walk with me, my child.''

Susan rose to her feet &amp; slowly followed the lion as he paced slowly off into the distance.

''Why have you brought me here Aslan,'' Susan asked, ''what did I do wrong?''

Susan looked to the great lion who continued to walk. They walked for some time &amp; Susan's feet began to hurt. But she said nothing. Susan slowly gained her bearings, however the wood had grown old, the trees did not seem to be alive as they once had been. No dryads, danced in the soft breeze. There were no dwarfs or fauns going about their business, no talking horses running &amp; playing with their young. They had entered deeper forest land; Aslan said nothing to her &amp; allowed them to take in the surroundings of the beautiful woods around them. However, Susan also noticed she heard no birds either, only the sound of fast running water, which was likely to be coming from the great river.

''Aslan, where are you. . . '' she stopped mid way through her sentence, Aslan had disappeared. She stood alone once more.

What was this all about she thought to herself. Then Aslan reappeared, further ahead,

''Child, look within. I am always with you, even in your darkest hours. Come,'' he said as he carried on pacing, further into the thicket. They eventually reached a familiar spot. Susan wasn't sure how long they had been walking but it had seemed like hours. Aslan stopped &amp; turned to face the young woman.

''Susan, daughter of Eve, do you know where you are?'' he said as he shook his golden mane.

''Why we're at the Stone Table Aslan, but I don't understand,'' she said.

''This was one of the first places you showed me your loyalty, why would it not make sense? You &amp; your sister stayed with me, through my death &amp; thereafter. You were present when our friends the mice, gnawed my ropes &amp; unbound me in death, what is there not to understand my child?''

Susan looked confused,

''Please sir, what do you want with me? Are you punishing me?'' she sobbed.

''Daughter of Eve,'' he gnarled, ''Daughter of Eve,'' his voice had grown softer, ''this is not punishment. It has been part of your journey; you can't change what is written in the stars. But it is by no means a punishment.''

Susan's head began to swim; everything around her began to fade. She then woke; gasping for breath to find the wardrobe door wide open. The rings that she had placed inside were humming even more loudly than they had before.

''Does he mean for me to try the rings?'' she rose &amp; put her dressing gown on, ''but wouldn't he have said something?''

Susan felt confused; she walked over to the wardrobe, took out the small box &amp; proceeded to shut the wardrobe door. She then sat on the edge of her bed, touching the box. She then had a strange thought, why hadn't they worked when they were found at the accident site? She pondered over this for several minutes, her most logical answer was, whoever cleared the rubble would have more than likely been wearing some sort of protective clothing.

''Am I to put one of the rings on &amp; see where I end up? What did the professor say about which of the two draws you into the woods,'' she thought long &amp; hard about this for five minutes or so.

''Yellow draws you in &amp; green brings you back,'' she blurted out.

''Oh bother, why should I listen to my dreams? I shall be mightily disappointed if this doesn't work.''

She then placed one of the green rings in her dressing gown pocket, before placing the box down on her dressing table. She closed her eyes &amp; reached forward, touching one of the yellow rings. With that she felt a funny sensation like she was rushing forward or else running very fast. The next moment, she found herself coming out of what seemed like a pool of water &amp; a bright green light, shone on her face. It was a delicious feeling; the air was sweet &amp; welcoming. She found herself on a soft grassy surface &amp; it smelled ever so delightful.

''Oh bother it all, I shall catch a cold,'' she coughed, as she rose to her feet.

Her dressing gown was wet &amp; her hair looked a mess. She thought she more than likely looked like a drowned rat. Susan looked all around her &amp; saw many trees &amp; also many small pools of water. It was true she thought to herself, the professor had once said it was so peaceful, that you could almost hear the trees growing. Just then Susan heard voices.

''What's this all about, first that great oath, now this, what is it?'' said a quiet voice.

''I have no idea but it looks a lot like you did, when you came out of the pool after being pushed in,'' laughed another.

The two guinea pigs began to argue,

''Why you. . . '' said one.

''Keep your fur on,'' said the other.

Just then Susan coughed, to gain their attention &amp; also so they would stop squabbling among themselves. She had been watching the guinea pigs &amp; was thinking how sweet they sounded, &amp; they were no more than a few feet tall.

''Good day to you gentleman or is it good night,'' she said as she ventured closer to them.

''Oh my god, it speaks too,'' came one of the squeaky voices.

''Of course I can speak,'' she giggled.

''You blubbering morons, it's a girl,'' came another voice.

''Well that's one way of putting it,'' replied Susan, ''I prefer lady, thank you very much.''


	10. Chapter 10

Strange Occurrences

Chapter Ten

Susan couldn't help but stare all around her, the wood was so beautiful. She also tried to work out which of the little pools she would have to jump into to get into Narnia. This was an odd thought to her; she hadn't been there in so long. As she gazed around her enchanting surroundings she could hear the guinea pigs quarrelling. Digglebe the head (she had figured) seemed to be leading the argument,

''Well she can't stay here; she'd best state her business &amp; be on her way. This could mean trouble.''

Another spoke,

''Well hadn't you best go &amp; ask her then, what it is she wants, Mr high almighty?''

Just then Susan spoke,

''Not the best of diplomats are you. You sound like children.''

Digglebe seemed rather offended by this comment &amp; protested,

''We're a lot older than you, girl.''

Susan laughed,

''Rather feisty aren't you, what's your name?''

Digglebe didn't feel inclined to tell her but something in the way she looked at him, made him give in,

''My name is Digglebe. What is your business here,'' he asked.

Susan wasn't exactly sure how to go about explaining the whole matter,

''Well. . . I'm trying to find my way back into Narnia &amp; I believe. . . . ,''

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Digglebe almost jumped forward,

''Narnia no longer exists!''

Susan raised her hands to her face &amp; tears began to fill her eyes,

''Narnia . . . no longer -'' she tried to hold the tears back but they began to fall, ''how can this be?''

The guinea pigs looked at her quite puzzled,

''Why, Narnia is no more, dear girl. Well, rather has been reborn,'' explained one of the young guinea pigs.

Susan was very confused, was this some sort of joke? How would she find her sister &amp; brothers, she thought. Digglebe then spoke again, whilst looking about him,

''I can't really explain the story, you'd be better off asking Father Time, where in the blazers has that great oath disappeared to anyhow?''

Susan was even more confused now,

''Father Time, where . . . is he here?''

''Well he was but he seems to have vanished into thin air,'' said Digglebe.

''He has a habit of sleeping underground,'' explained Susan, ''Have you noticed anything peculiar or out of place?''

''Ah '' came Digglebe's voice, ''that would explain a few things, he has been here a rather long time now, wouldn't be able to tell you exactly how long. But we don't tend to keep track of time here. There's a strange magic in these woods,'' he nodded to a large mound that was slightly off in the distance.

''So when do you suppose he'll wake up then,'' said one of the guinea pigs.

''He mentioned Aslan waking him, when he is needed,'' answered Digglebe.

''Aslan,'' Susan choked out, ''has he been here?''

''No but before Mr Time over there, went back to the land of nod, he had mentioned something. He said he has been sent here to sleep until he is needed again.''

Susan seemed rather confused,

''Does that mean one of these other pools leads into the new Narnia?''

At that, discussion broke out among the furry little creatures,

''We couldn't tell you that girlie, Mr Time may be able to but that is beyond our knowledge.''

Susan was very upset, her greatest fear was she was being sent on a wild goose chase &amp; that was exactly what it was appearing to be. She looked down at the green grass beneath her feet. She felt stupid for having even come. _Try one of the pools. _It struck her like a bolt of lightning. _Yes, _she thought, that's what she, should do. She went &amp; stood at the edge of one of the pools,

''Bother it all,'' she said out loud, ''I'm here now, there's no point turning back until I've at least tried.''

The guinea pigs were all looking at her now,

''What's she doing? She doesn't know where any of those pools will lead her, we don't even know'' said Digglebe.

''Yes, someone had best stop her before she creates any havoc,'' said another.

But it was too late, no sooner had they noticed her standing at one of the pools edges, she vanished. The same feeling came over Susan as she rushed through the pool, she could feel herself being pulled towards something. However, this time, there didn't seem to be any light ahead, only darkness. In the next moment, she was scrabbling to her feet, in quite a different place. Her surroundings seemed to have no life left in them &amp; a low sun (well what she thought was a sun) hung from the sky above. It was a dark orange colour. There were trees about her but they looked withered &amp; old. Off in the distance she noticed a flicker of flames or what might have been a bonfire. So without another moment's hesitation she walked in the very same direction. She could see a large figure, appearing from time to time &amp; then it would vanish out of sight. _This is very strange place indeed, _she thought to herself.

Susan finally reached where the bonfire was blazing &amp; the figure had disappeared behind a tree on her left hand side, she plucked up her courage,

''Excuse me, where am I?''

There was no response, for a moment or two, and then a large woman appeared. She was dressed in raged clothes &amp; her hair was long &amp; grey. Susan suddenly felt quite unsettled. The woman had the essence of someone she had met before but it couldn't be, _she was dead._ Susan dismissed the thought from her head.

''Sweet child, this is no place for you. This realm is soon to die. You must leave at once &amp; save yourself,'' said the woman.

''For you shall disappear into the darkness, with it, in its last hours, the end is nigh.''

''What is your name?'' Susan asked.

''My name. . . I cannot say that I remember, for I have not been called by it for so long. It has been lost to me a very long time,'' answered the old woman.

''And you, why have you come?''

''I am trying to find my sister &amp; brothers but Narnia is no more. So I have started my search, hoping I will find a way to the new Narnia,'' explained Susan.

The lady all of a sudden splayed an inquisitive look on her face,

''Narnia, is no more? Can this be true?'' She paused. Just then Susan answered,

''Do you know of Narnia, madam?'' she moved forward so she could see the woman's face but she had turned away from Susan.

''Neigh, my child but I had heard of such a place,'' just then Susan tripped on a twig &amp; fell over with a loud, thud. When she rose back to her feet, she noticed she had cut her leg. It was only a graze but a few drops of blood, trickled from the small open wound. The woman recoiled but then suddenly began ripping a piece of material from her already torn dress.

''Child, you're bleeding. Please, let me bind the wound?'' She motioned cautiously towards Susan.

At that the woman tied the piece of rag around Susan's leg, it was a deep graze. The woman then rose &amp; began to speak once more,

''You must take me with you from this place. Please you're my only chance,'' she sniggered but Susan failed to notice, she was giving up hope of ever finding her siblings.

She looked about her, there was no life left in this world &amp; she felt sorry for the woman that had shown her some kindness. She then reached for her pocket,

''I could take you with me but. . . '' she trailed off.

The old lady caught her by the arm,

''I can do you no harm, I was banished here many moons ago. This world shall cease to exist for much longer &amp; I shall perish with it.''

Susan noted the anxious expression on the old woman's face. She seemed harmless; she couldn't imagine being left alone to die in a world on her own, though she had felt like that's exactly what had happened to her in England. She had been left behind &amp; would die in the world alone.

''I shall take you with me. I couldn't leave you here to die, that would be cruel,'' said Susan. ''But you must hold onto my arm, it's a rather frightful experience using these rings to travel.''

The old lady raised her eyebrow,

''You are a witch?'' she sniggered, ''capable of magic? An old magic, so it seems''

Susan didn't answer her mind was elsewhere, she placed her hand in her pocket &amp; the rushing sensation began again. No sooner had she reached for the ring both women were coming out into an open green space &amp; the bright green light shone on her face once more. Susan had lost hope; she had no intention of exploring anymore of the pools. She had made her mind up she was going to go home. If only to figure out a plan, it was the middle of the night &amp; she needed to sleep. She felt edgy, there was something very familiar about the old woman but she wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her. When both women had gathered themselves, Susan briskly turned around; the woman seemed ever so much taller. Susan noted that she seemed to look younger than she had looked under the dark sun of the mysterious place she had found her.

''Will you be ok?'' Susan asked in a gentle voice, ''I must go home, you will be safe here &amp; I will come back but there are a few things I must do.''

The woman, smiled, Susan thought it looked like a particularly wicked smile but then thought that was due to total lack of sleep. _She's dead, pull yourself together, _nagged a voice atthe back of Susan's tired mind_. _She felt as though she had been away for hours already.

''Yes child, all shall be well &amp; I am most gracious for you saving my life.''


	11. Chapter 11

Old Friends Reunited

Chapter Eleven

The following week or so passed slowly, Susan had many strange dreams. Jadis had been at the forefront of most of them. Past memories had been resurfacing of her first meetings with the witch. She had encountered Aslan several times too, who looked very angry with her but also seemed rather sad at the same time. She didn't understand what any of it meant. She had dared not go back to the wood between the worlds &amp; was very confused by the whole business. Narnia was no more &amp; how she would find the new Narnia or rather Aslan's country she knew not. She had kept toying with the notion that the old woman had in fact been the white witch. Susan had also thought of the story she had heard about the Lady of the Green Kirtle. Was there any chance that the woman she had met been either of the two women? Or had it all in fact been a dream? Susan couldn't quite make up her mind, for when she woke the following morning, her dressing gown had been bone dry. Susan had however realised that she no longer had two yellow rings. _Drat's, _she had thought to herself, either she had misplaced it or in fact it hadn't all been a dream &amp; she had dropped it before returning home.

She recalled the stories of Jadis &amp; the green lady. They had both been descendents of Lilith, the first wife of Adam. Who had flown from his side &amp; refused to return to him, hence being banished. Lilith was also referred to as being a demon that cursed &amp; killed new born children, in revenge for the loss of her own kin. She had been paying a lot of attention to her dreams lately &amp; a horrid feeling hung in the air. Trouble was, she couldn't quite put her finger on what her dreams were trying to tell her &amp; Aslan hadn't spoke to her again in any of them. The old woman had seemed harmless.

Susan was at the library when she felt a light tap on the shoulder; her head had been swimming with thoughts. She spun around to find Charles, wearing his adorable smile, like she remembered him before he had left.

''Charles,'' she almost screeched, ''you're back.'' Just then several people looked up from their books &amp; a ''ssshh,'' left the lips of a tall blonde, standing no more than a few feet away. Charles continued to smile, as Susan flung her arms around his neck; he welcomed the embrace &amp; hugged her back.

''I think we should leave these book worms in peace,'' he winked.

Susan pushed him playfully in protest, ''I happen to be one of those 'book worms' too,'' she smiled. ''Let's find somewhere we can have a chat. I should have finished an hour ago anyhow.''

Susan said her goodbyes to everyone &amp; they made their way to the bus stop.

''So,'' Susan smiled, ''How was America &amp; who's this mystery lady you kept mentioning. She seems intriguing,''

Charles looked slightly embarrassed, ''You really had best stop reading all those books Su, sometimes I really do think they make you quite simple.''

''What an earth do you mean?'' Susan protested.

Charles looked at Susan with a warm expression on his face, ''I was talking about you!''

''Oooh. . . perhaps I should stop reading so many books. I didn't realise.'' She felt particularly awkward &amp; terribly embarrassed. She hadn't read any of the signs, in fact she thought she hadn't even read the letters properly &amp; had thought he had been alluding to a girl he had met in America. But when she thought about it again, it had been pretty obvious all along. Susan however had shut her mind off from their last proper conversation at the Ballet. She hadn't been ready to fully commit to anything serious with anyone, having not long lost her entire family. She had only really just got her head about her again, which had all been turned upside down. Her curious dreams about Aslan &amp; the stranger experience in the wood between the worlds had left her feeling ever so baffled.

''So how has life been treating you?'' asked Charles affectionately. Susan glanced down at the road, where they stood waiting for the bus.

''Life is. . . '' Susan suddenly realised she needed to think hard before she spoke. She couldn't just start blurting out things about Narnia; he would think she had gone totally bonkers.

''Erm, it's been difficult, a lot has happened. I'm so very glad to see you,'' she smiled shyly, ''I really have missed you.''

Charles locked his hand with Susan's before looking into her eyes &amp; answering,

''I've missed you too, Su. I have made dinner arrangements but you look worn out. Would you prefer to go home, we can have dinner another night.''

''Do you mind? You went to the trouble of making the arrangements,'' she replied.

''You're more important, there will be other opportunities,'' he smiled back.

The bus arrived &amp; they both boarded. There wasn't much conversation between the two for most of the journey; however there were some brief discussions about Charles's adventures &amp; of work. Susan felt extremely happy to be in his company again, it had been a year &amp; she had had so much time to think over the whole matter. Deep down, she loved him profoundly. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself a year ago. Too much had happened so quickly &amp; she knew that he had had plans that she didn't want to interfere with.

Just then, Charles noticed Susan daydreaming out of the window,

''What's the matter Su? You've got that look on your face that I have seen so many times before. Question is, are you going to tell me what it is bothering you or are you going to push me out again like last time?''

Susan wasn't at all impressed by Charles's bluntness but she knew he had a valid point. They departed from the bus &amp; walked down the street leading to Susan's apartment. She felt extremely anxious. Charles then spoke again,

''I've missed you too &amp; I need you to know that you can tell me anything. I'm not here to judge you, I want to be there for you.''

Susan reached into her bag &amp; retrieved her door keys; they made their way up the stairs &amp; into her apartment. Susan headed for the kitchen; put the kettle on, on the stove. When she re-entered the living room, Charles had made his self quite at home &amp; she placed the tea things on the table. Susan felt unsettled; she removed her coat &amp; laid it on the arm of the sofa, before she settled herself. Charles had already begun pouring the hot tea into the cups in front of them. Now was as best a time as ever thought Susan,

''Charles, there's something I need to tell you.''


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets Revealed

Chapter Twelve

Charles gazed at Susan as she paced the length of the room. She kept looking at him but he seemed completely lost for words. You can be sure anyone would be exactly the same way, after being told such a story. One would find it rather hard to fathom. Even Susan thought she had sounded delirious. This had been Susan's main concern, there was no doubt about it, it was clearly obvious- Charles thought she had completely lost her mind.

''That's quite a story,'' he raised a half closed fist to his mouth, as he coughed to clear his throat. ''You must be barking mad Su. . . or your family dying like that, has sent you into a delusional state,'' he rubbed his hands on his trousers as he spoke, appearing most uncomfortable. ''Centaurs, fauns, dwarves &amp; what do you ma call them . . . naiads? This has got to be the most inventive story I have ever heard. I knew something was bothering you but, wow. You've really got me this time Su.''

Susan kept pacing the room, she knew that he was a practical man &amp; wouldn't believe her. There was only one way she could prove it to him; she would have to show him. She then halted, walked over to Charles &amp; pulled him up from his seat. She led him to her room, opened the door, &amp; walked over to the wardrobe as he stood in the doorway. He scratched his head, recalling what she had mentioned about her &amp; her siblings first adventure. It was written all over his face, he was completely lost by the whole conversation that had taken up a good few hours. There was something about the wardrobe, which made him seem a little more inquisitive.

''That's a fine piece of craftsmanship you have there. Can't say I have ever seen anything of the like before. But Susan, seriously, do you expect me to believe this whole story? Listening to you for the past few hours has been like listening to a mad man,'' he leaned his head to one side &amp; folded his arms. ''You were a child; children get pretty engrossed with their games &amp; even believe them to be true. Why doesn't everyone find these countries when they look inside a wardrobe?''

Susan by now was beginning to get extremely frustrated,

''You sound just like Peter,'' that was a name she hadn't really uttered for some time now, saying it felt odd. ''There are stranger things that happen in this world. Ghosts, we have dwarf people too, there are the legends we are taught. How do we not know that all these things are actually fact? You're not a stupid man, we are taught so much in books, &amp; you're well read. How do we know that things are not just stories? We didn't live through those times, yet stories have been handed down century after century, where did they get their ideas from?''

Charles just starred at Susan; he knew she was trying to be logical &amp; that she did have a valid point. He moved forward towards the wardrobe &amp; opened the door.

''So can we get there by this route?''

Susan looked at him quite fired up by the comment,

''Have you not listened to a damned word I've said,'' she answered angrily. ''The wardrobe hasn't been used for years. Narnia, the one I knew, no longer exists; well rather that's what I was told. If it could be re-entered by this route all there would be, is darkness.''

There was silence for five or so minutes, &amp; then Susan wandered over to her dressing table where the small box containing the rings was placed. She then opened the box &amp; turned to Charles,

''Can you not hear them?'' Charles seemed even more confused now. ''Have I gone entirely bonkers? I always remember Edmund referring to Lucy as batty when she first told us. I didn't even believe her; we thought it may have all been caused due to the trauma of war. Having father taken off to fight like that &amp; having to leave mother, impacted us all. But Lucy wasn't batty; she had been telling the truth all along. I remember feeling quite horrid. There was always a big part of me that didn't want to believe it, even when I saw it with my own eyes.''

Charles walked over to Susan &amp; examined the two green rings &amp; one yellow. Their colour was something out of this world he thought to himself, nothing like anything he had ever seen before. They glowed almost fluorescently but he could not hear whatever it was Susan was referring to. Just then there was a loud, bang, the heavens had opened &amp; there came another loud thunder clap. The rain hit the window pane like thousands of nails being thrown at it. They both looked out of the window, seeing swirling dark grey &amp; black clouds. They had been in the midst of a storm before but this was something different. Lightning bolts struck, growing louder each time, looking as though they were hitting the ground not too far off in the distance.

''That's one heck of a storm out there. Its looks particularly dreadful,'' said Charles.

Susan couldn't help but think of all the strange things that kept happening. Was she going completely mad? She couldn't quite figure anything out herself. Telling Charles had been something she had dreaded for some time now but everything was finally out in the open. But she knew he didn't believe her, _why should he. _He was the only other person that now knew about Narnia in the living human world. However, Susan began to wonder if there was anyone else in the existence of man that had known about it too. There came another loud bang, it sounded as though it was going to split the whole building in two. Charles had retreated from the window, where Susan still held the curtain to one side starring out into a thick mist of tiny hail stones. Darkness had fallen outside. This was particularly odd; Susan felt a strange sense of dread. She looked to where Charles was standing; now holding one of the brightly coloured green rings. She froze for a moment as she saw him, reach forward.

''Charles, don't touch the yellow one,'' but it was too late, she caught his elbow just in time. The familiar rushing sensation fell upon Susan. She held onto Charles's elbow with all of her strength &amp; closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw the beautiful woodland around her. However there was an eerie feeling hanging in the air. It wasn't at all quiet as it had been before, there were many raised voices. Of course Digglebe's being the most obvious. She scrambled to her feet, to see many guinea pigs running around, seeming extremely distressed. There appeared to be nothing but chaos going on all around her. Charles was by her side, looking like he was in a complete daze. She couldn't contemplate what was going on, when a familiar voice came from beside her.

''You're back. What have you done?'' Digglebe shook his small furry head, looking quite saddened. ''You've got a lot of explaining to do missy, a lot of explaining to do, indeed.''


	13. Chapter 13

Other Portals

Chapter Thirteen

Susan could see a horrendous whirl of smoke, a small flicker of flame was visible too. The large mounded area where Father Time had lain dormant in slumber was unearthed. Charles, still dazed, looking rather nauseous, finally rose to his feet.

'Su. . . What the hell is going on?''

Susan searched the woodland, trying to decipher what was happening. There was so much confusion. Small guinea pigs clung to the sides of their parents, crying. The air was full of despair &amp; a small group of what appeared to be male guinea pigs were in counsel. Among them, was Digglebe,

''Cloord, this isn't the time for one of your dim-witted ideas. We don't know what magic this is &amp; we don't even know where she went.''

''Aye,'' came the voices among the two guinea pigs leading the argument.

''Does anyone know where Father Time has gone? He was there a moment ago. Then the ground sounded like it opened up, that poor tree.''

Susan was terribly confused, she felt her insides tighten. The panic around her reminded her of how she had felt when Aslan was sacrificed on the Stone Table to save the life of her brother. She wandered towards where the small puff of smoke was rising from. There were odd markings that had burnt into the ground; it was a very queer looking sight. (We've all seen a fairy ring before, very similar) however, Susan noticed this wasn't just a circle that had burnt itself into the luscious grass that lay beneath her feet. This was something much different. Just then Susan felt someone approach her,

''I'm dreaming &amp; in a minute I am going to wake up. Su. . . Su are you even listening to me, god dammit?''

The crying Susan could hear around her, penetrated the very inner depths of her soul. _What have I done? _Susan raised her hands to her face. Turning slowly, she saw the twisted expression in Charles's eyes.

''I'm so sorry Charles; I don't know what I have dragged you into. Please accept my sincerest apologies. I should have known better than to subject you to my madness.''

Charles gazed at Susan. She couldn't think of anything else she could say. Sorry was the best she could manage. She had now dragged him into a world that she had denied had existed for so long.

''You have the green ring don't you? You still had it in your hand when you picked up the yellow one. If you go back over to the pool of water we came out from, the green ring will lead you home.''

Charles continued to stare. He hadn't seemed to have registered anything Susan had said,

''Charles,'' she spat out angrily, ''did you hear what I said?''

''Do you know what that is? If I'm right by thinking, it's a . . . . , '' Susan finished his sentence for him.

''Yes, I do. Not that I have ever seen one, only in books. It's a pentagram,'' she replied nervously.

''It's upside down &amp; it's burnt into the ground. Susan, what is this all about? This can't be real. There's something very wrong about all of this. This isn't real . . . it isn't real, by god it can't be real.''

Another voice then spoke from behind Susan,

''See what evil you have brought into our peaceful wood. I knew you were trouble the moment I laid my eyes on you.''

Susan felt her stomach wrench. She remembered the same tone in Mr Beaver's voice when Edmund had snuck out into the cruel wintery blizzards, abandoning &amp; betraying her &amp; her other siblings to the witch.

''Master Digglebe, what happened after I left?'' Susan was desperate for some words of comfort but everyone, including Charles, seemed angry with her.

''What happened? I had hoped you would be able to fill in the gaps. You vanished &amp; that beast of a woman started destroying the place. She dragged some of the poor trees up by their roots. She scared my wife &amp; children half to death. Our home is gone &amp; you're the one to blame.''

Digglebe appeared distraught,

''Who is she? What darkness have you unleashed?''

Susan looked around her, if they had of been people, she might have thought they had looked the same when war had been declared on England.

''She didn't tell me her name. She said she had been banished &amp; had forgotten her name. But please, what happened?''

Digglebe walked around so he was facing both Charles &amp; Susan,

''That's a . . . it's a . . . bloody guinea pig. And it's bloody well talking. OK, I have been sucked into your delusion. Susan, I feel like I am going to be. . . '' the poor lad ran to the nearest tree &amp; disappeared behind it.

As much as Susan wanted to run to his aid &amp; comfort him she had to deal with the matter at hand. She could only hope that he would feel better when he later emerged.

''There is evil magic at work here missy. You might try explaining what right you thought you had bringing her here in the first place, without our permission. Things don't just get banished, for no reason.''

Angrily Susan responded,

''Clearly, but how was I to know? I felt sorry for her. Left all alone there to die in a deserted desert, in a world that had no life left in it, I wasn't to know. What happened, what does this pentagram mean?''

''A penta . . . . What?'' Digglebe had a very confused tone in his voice.

''There are many stories surrounding this symbol in our world. Other worldly representations &amp; meanings, did she disappear into it?''

Digglebe, rubbed his furry cheek,

''Vanished into thin air miss. She spent much time at work, can't say how long. She sung in a very strange language for a long time, &amp; then smoke began to rise. Horrible screaming noises ventured from the flames that grew higher into the air. Then there was a strange rumbling from the ground, the floor broke open. The flames engulfed her. There was a horrifying laughter. When the flames died down, she was gone.''

The poor creature looked ever so sad, Susan felt so guilty.

''She was chanting, casting spells, not singing,'' Susan explained to Digglebe.

''Whatever you call it miss, it sounded dreadfully awful. No one knows where she has gone or whether she will return. But there is a strange force of darkness at work here &amp; everyone is in fear for their lives.''

''Where has that great oath Father Time disappeared to?'' Said a voice a little way off, which was a good question.

''He has to be around here somewhere but where is the question. These woods go on for miles &amp; miles. We are too few &amp; have never ventured further than where the magic pools lay.''

Just then there came a shrieking sound from the smouldering ground where the pentagram still gave off tiny puffs of smoke from time to time. The floor grumbled, there was a loud cracking sound, the flames all of a sudden burned so high that they scorched a hole through the trees, that grew about them. Then the ground appeared to let out a groan. The flames died down &amp; a man appeared before them.


	14. Chapter 14

Old Magic

Chapter Fourteen

He looked about &amp; scratched his head. Susan &amp; Digglebe both jumped back,

'Things just seem to be getting queerer by the minute. What have you done? It has been peaceful here for so long. You show up &amp; all hell breaks loose. By the Lion's mane, you're nothing but trouble.'

Susan, saw that Digglebe had a valid point, she had decided to forget all about Narnia, denying its very existence &amp; now she was in the midst of it all over again. Except this wasn't Narnia, this was something else entirely. She looked around &amp; saw Charles poking his head from around the tree, looking far better than he had before he had disappeared. He shook his head, his surroundings being somewhat confusing to him. Susan remembered when she herself had first stepped into the wardrobe &amp; Tumnus's arrest. It felt very much like that now, she wanted to go home. That however wasn't an option; she had to take care of business. Whatever ill she had unleashed needed to be taken care of. She had almost forgotten the man, when she was interrupted from her thoughts,

'Long live the Queen,' came a hoarse voice.

Charles had finally walked back over to Susan's side; Digglebe looked up at Susan with a confused expression.

'Long live the what? You what? Someone's pulling my fur. Long live the . . . ,' he was interrupted.

'Queen Susan the Gentle. It all makes sense now . . . only you could be so gentle as to release the witch from her prison. My dear child, daughter of Eve, Narnia thought they had lost you forever but Aslan spoke of you finding your own way back, someday.'

Digglebe was rather baffled at the words coming from the old man's mouth; he wore a shabby looking robe, had a thick white beard &amp; shaggy long white hair, his eyes however, were wise &amp; looked as though they had seen many great battles.

'Who the blustering bubbles are you &amp; more importantly why are you referring to this girl as a Queen?'

'Be at peace young Digglebe,' came the man's voice, chuckling. 'All that shall be known, will be told, have patience.'

'Please sir, who are you &amp; how do you know of my title? I am awfully sorry to have caused harm to these poor innocent creatures. Where did, the witch as you call her go? Is she in fact Jadis herself?' asked Susan.

'Aye my child, she is the witch whom you, your sister &amp; brothers banished from the glorious lands before your Golden reign. However an evil that great doesn't die, instead their spirit continues to live. Please, how did you come to find her? She could have only been released if a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eves blood was spilt.'

Susan felt sick as she recollected her encounter with the woman, looking down at the graze on her leg, which was hardly visible now, rather a dark mark where it had healed.

'I fell; she bound it with a piece of material from her dress. What have I done?' she said forcing back a sob. 'Please sir, where has she gone? Has she entered Narnia?'

Digglebe was becoming mighty annoyed with the digressing going on at this point &amp; let out a gruff,

'Who are you old man &amp; how do you know so much?'

The old man tried to mask the amusement in his dancing eyes, it wasn't a time for laughing but he seemed to not be able to contain himself,

'Be at peace, am I that unrecognisable to you? Though I am not such a great oath now, am I little one?'

Digglebe looked at the old chap, confused for a moment but his angry expression softened.

'Father Time? But how can this be?'

'There's a little magic in all of us Master Digglebe. Aslan must have sent me here for a reason, even if he did not ordain the events that have come to pass as they have.'

'But who is she then? We know who you are now, what is this all about?'

'The witch is at large again; she dragged me into her portal &amp; then vanquished me once she saw I had lost my power. She probably thought that she could use me but I am very old &amp; my power can only be used by those that do not possess a darker magic. I am the gatekeeper, so her intent was to use me to enter Narnia that which she has. She has entered the Lantern Waste, where she will make speed to where her old castle once stood. She is weak; it will take a long time for her to gain even half of the power she once possessed. There, she will open another portal, to bring chaos &amp; the greatest battle of all time known to existence but not if we can stop her in her tracks'

'But sir please, how do we get ahead &amp; warn the others?'

With that the old man, retrieved an item from his under garments.

'With this my dear girl,' he said producing a recognisable item.

'My horn, but how do you have it? I don't understand?'

Father Time looked at Susan's bleak expression,

'Dear child, everything that has come to pass is as it's meant to be, Aslan probably knew this time would come himself. Use the horn, where once it was used to call for help, you can use it to deliver warning, as you did when you brother slay Maugrim. But we must enter Narnia. The witch got it wrong; she thought that I would take her to exactly where it was that she wanted to go. But she used dark magic to open the door into the new world &amp; entered it blindly; she may not have even made it as far as the new world. I only was able to allow her the passageway of time.'

'This is all very fine &amp; fancy,' piped up Digglebe, 'but who are you then?'

Father Time smiled at the confused Guinea pig, Charles stood dazed like he had just woken up from a strange dream.

'This, my dear, is the Queen Susan, who defeated the White Witch &amp; ruled Narnia at the end of the 100 years of winter, fulfilling the prophecy of old. Susan of the magic horn &amp; Queen of the Golden Age, whose beauty, won the hearts of many a valiant man &amp; whose gentleness touched the lives of many. Long live the queen,' he bellowed as he made a low bow.

Charles looked on at Susan in awe, as she blushed at such a formal introduction. She had long since forgotten, the men that had pursued her for her hand in marriage, she had turned down many suitors, for her heart was not a prize easily won


	15. Chapter 15

Another Portal

Chapter Fifteen

'But hadn't we best make haste for the witches castle,' Susan exclaimed.

Father Time stood examining the pentagram on the ground. He was rather confused by the sight which he be-held before him. He didn't seem to notice Susan pacing behind him as he bent down touching the scorched earth. He raised his hand to his face, rubbed the blackened fragments of soil between his fingertips, smelling them before allowing them to fall back to the spot from which they came.

'Sir, please. What are we to do? Father Time, you listen to me this instant,' Susan huffed, as her face turned a darker shade of red.

'Fiery one isn't she,' Digglebe said rubbing his furry cheek with his paw.

Father Time finally turned to see Susan's rather annoyed face; this was no time for taking samples of earth for examination. The old man seemed not to be at all bothered by Susan's lack of patience &amp; abrupt attitude.

'Ah yes, we should make haste. However I am somewhat bothered by whether or not the witch has actually entered the real Narnia. From examining the earth, this is a magic I know very little about. Darkness fell on the old Narnia but the world itself still remains. The witch may still hold a deeper and darker magic there.'

'How can you not know whether or not she has entered the real Narnia? Could you not see when you entered the place?' grumbled a very impatient Susan.

'My dear girl, it by chance was night there, you see. The witch possesses an older magic, she could have used my magic to take her there or to the new Narnia or Aslan's country. But there is no say so which one,' answered the old man.

'Well this is splendid, splendid indeed, why don't you just tell us all is lost and we might never find our way into Aslan's country,' came an even more irritated voice.

By now Charles had sat down by a tree near to one of the pools, Digglebe had seen him looking around him with a mortified expression on his face and decided to approach the chap.

'Not what you were expecting is it, young man?'

At first Charles seemed to bat his eyelids like he was starring into the bright sun on a summer's day, raised his hands to his face, gulped and then slowly responded.

'This really isn't a dream is it?'

'My dear boy, this is so far from a dream even my whiskers are confused. But it could be the start of a very great adventure, one that none of us know the ending to, yet,' replied Digglebe whilst leaning forward to take a mouthful of grass. All the excitement had made him rather hungry.

Charles starred in the direction of Father Time and Susan who seemed to be busy in conversation, whatever it was he couldn't really hear as they spoke in mere whispers. He wondered how he himself had never come to know the story of Narnia before now and at the same time wished he had never found out. He slowly rose to his feet, brushing his trousers down at the back before walking over to where Susan stood.

'So you really are a queen? And this is very definitely and most certainly not a dream?'

'I'm afraid not Charles, I did tell you but adults, like myself up until a short time ago, no longer believe in things like this anymore. But now I have to help to save havoc being wreaked through Narnia. Oh Charles, I'm ever so sorry. Can you forgive me?' she looked down at her hands, knotting them together anxiously.

'I suppose it's not a case of forgiving, it's a case of what I can do to help,' replied Charles.

'That's the spirit,' came Father Time's voice and a deep gruff laugh. 'We can make a believer out of this one yet. Now Susan, I can only open the portal for so long, we must at once sound the horn. If we do not enter the new Narnia as we might expect, the horn will still work and send warning. Quite like it did when you, your brothers and sister were called from your own world, I can't tell exactly what will happen. I had hoped I could open a portal straight to where we need to get to but my geography might be all wrong, this all happens to be rather confusing for me too. All we can do is try and hope for the best.'

With that Father Time took something from his robe and began drawing what looked like a series of squiggles and shapes in the air. At first Susan couldn't make out exactly what he was doing, and then he began to chant quietly, uttering a language Susan had never heard before. Then all of a sudden the chanting grew louder and she saw what looked like a pool of water open up in mid air.

'He's a bit of a wizard, that one there. The gatekeeper of time indeed,' Digglebe said shaking his head.

'Now, daughter of Eve, the time is come. I can make no promises as to where this portal may lead us but are you ready for a fight?' The old man said as he turned from the glittering sight in the air.

Susan sharply inhaled, looked just behind her to see Charles, looking even more confused than ever but she reminded herself that this was normal. She turned back to where Father Time stood.

'Are you coming with us sir?'

'Why of course child, I wouldn't miss this battle for the millennium. You see my dear girl, I am the age of time and also its history,' he smiled warmly.

'May Digglebe come with us?' she inquired.

'Are you asking me to leave my family on a possible mission to my own death, you've got to off your head,' he said looking slightly irritated.

'Aye, yes she does ask that of you, Digglebe but imagine your name being remembered for years and years to come, you would be a celebrated hero,' responded Father Time.

Digglebe seemed to let those words wash over for him a moment or two, and then splayed a small smile before responding.

'You have a point there, Digglebe the Brave warrior from the Woods between the Worlds. I like the sound of that.'

Susan reached out her hand for Charles's, who took it without a second delay. He looked at her widened eyes, something had changed in Susan since having been here, knowing she truly was a queen made him feel like a mere choir boy.

'If we get through this, I think we might have to speak of our future together, don't you think Su?'

Susan slowly nodded, in response.

'Now that's enough of that you two, there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, it's time we got to work.'

With that Father Time disappeared through the shimmering pool, his hand came back through but not his body ushering the other's to follow. Digglebe, Susan and Charles all took a deep breath each and slowly walked to where Father Time had vanished.

'For Narnia,' said Susan, squeezing Charles's hand slightly.

'For Narnia and for you,' replied Charles, as they all vanished through the portal, not knowing what fate awaited them on the other side.


	16. Chapter 16

Into the Darkness

Chapter Sixteen

Fire blazed around them, in the distance all they could make out was many figures dancing around what seemed like a gigantic bonfire. The cackle of the witch's laugh could be heard and the figure of a wolf approached carrying what seemed like a blazing blue light. They crouched behind some rocks. It had been an uncomfortable landing, Susan had grazed her hands and knees when they had entered what seemed like a rocky, blackened and dead landscape.

The witches figure could be easily made out as the oversized wolf knelt down in front of her; she bowed and took the blue light from his grip.

'What is she up to?' Digglebe's squeaky voice inquired.

'That looks strangely familiar,' gasped Father Time.

'But how could this be?' exclaimed Susan. 'Edmund destroyed her wand at the end of the great battle of Narnia!'

'This is a place of old magic my dear girl, this is the resting place of the witches strongest source of power. Dark magic is at work here and if they manage to enter the new Narnia, I'm afraid that we could be in the midst of another world ending,' Father Time said shaking his head solemnly.

'But how do we prevent that happening,' Susan said looking toward where Father Times voice had come from.

'That my dear girl I cannot tell you, now she has her old power source back she is capable of anything.'

'Where is Charles? Who saw him last? Oh dear god, please don't tell me we left him behind?' Susan's voice shook as she spoke.

'No, I'm here Sue, what an earth is going on? Where are we?'

'It would appear we are back in the old Narnia or else stuck in a world in-between, I can't say for certain, this is a very dark place and the witch will be likely to regain the power she needs to make haste for where she plans to unleash her evil,' Father Time groaned, 'It's difficult to say where the portal brought us, it's so dark and there are no specific landmarks around to verify what world this is.'

Just then there was a screeching in the distance and the bonfire blazed up again, the witch raised her wand, in the flames there appeared to be numerous things moving.

'Come, we must get closer,' remarked Father Time.

'Won't that be slightly dangerous considering we have no reinforcements?' answered Susan.

'Spoken like a true Queen, my lady.'

'Oooh please don't, I am still trying to figure all of this out and I would prefer you just called me Susan, I gave that title up long ago when I chose to stop believing.'

'This isn't the time or the place for a royal debate,' snapped Digglebe, 'you might try deciding, what is the next step from here.'

'The horn?' Exclaimed Father Time.

'But wouldn't they hear that and then they'd be on top of us before you could say bobs your uncle?'

'I didn't know you had an uncle called Bob my dear child,' said Father Time, somewhat in ignorant bliss to the sayings of old from London.

Susan shook her head, 'it's an expression, and I don't have time to explain.'

Father Time was dumbstruck but continued on. 'Right we need to get as close as possible to that clearing and figure out how large her army is and from there we will decide whether it's worth risking blowing the horn. All stay close now; if she catches us altogether at least we can all protect one another.'

'This is a nasty business, my wife and children shall never see me again at this rate, we are doomed, if only you hadn't. . . .' Father Time interrupted Digglebe just before he had managed to finish his sentence.

'Now master Digglebe, we cannot undo what is already done, all we can do is hope that we can stop her. Have a little hope, my furry little friend, you believe in magic, after all for you are exactly that. All will be put right.'

'I wish I had your belief of that right now sir,' Susan shot back.

'You have seen many battles my Qu. . . ' he trailed off, 'I mean Susan. You have lived through many battles; you shall live through this last one still.'

The flames grew higher and the screeching grew louder, Susan remembered the witch's cackles when she had killed Aslan on the stone table.

'Oh Aslan, where are you when I need you,' she muttered to herself. A tear sprang to her eye, 'what have I done?'

The group huddled as close together as they could possible, considering the light, they went quietly, finding a rather large bolder to stand behind about a mile off of where the witch stood. They all knew that there was power in numbers. Susan felt a sudden desperate sob escape her mouth.

'Father Time,' she attempted to whisper as her breath caught, 'we are too few and they are too many. And whatever is going on ahead, it looks as though there are shadows coming out of that bonfire.'

Susan shuddered as she watched what appeared to be ghost like figures pouring out from the flames that grew higher and higher into a darkened sky. 'Whatever have I done?'

'Hush my child, for you are not at fault for wanting to help what appeared to be a broken soul. You were always a kind young woman in your ruling days.'

The witch held out her wand and lifted her head and let out a laugh so hideous that Susan had to cover her ears.

'Friends, my banished kin,' she cried over the top of the monstrous noises coming from the fire that burnt so high no one could see where is truly ended. 'I have awakened you and now our work has only really just begun. This time Aslan will fall and his life shall not be redeemed. We will take the new Narnia and kill those that dared to banish us from our own lands. My people, my loyal servants, whom have laid in wait, for these hundreds of years, the end is near and soon Aslan's blood will be spilled and the sons Adam and daughters of Eve, will surrender what is rightfully mine.'

The crowd groaned and wailed. Cackles of old hags and the howls of wolves could be heard. Susan raised her hands to her face as the witch drew something in the air with her wand. The crowds noises became louder and louder.

'We will take his paradise from him, slay, enslave or murder all those that inhabit it and create our new home, where we shall never know death again.'

**Please leave any feedback, I haven't put anything together in a very long while now and this was purely getting an idea down that has been rattling around in my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy **


	17. Chapter 17

Remember Who You Are

Chapter Seventeen

After the witch had finished her speech, she gracefully floated towards the shimmering pool of water that had appeared in the air.

'Who is brave enough to see where this leads? Come, which of my loyal subjects wishes to be granted the honour of exploring what lays yonder? The pool will remain open so long as I stay this side of it, once I pass over into the next dominion, it shall close. We need to know if this leads to the new Narnia before we ambush, attack and kill all that resides on the other side.'

The crowd roared up, which had considerably grown into hundreds if not thousands in the short space of time since Susan, Father Time, Digglebe and Charles had entered the wasteland that lay around them. A cunning looking dwarf with a dark red hood appeared before the witch, took a low bow, before proceeding to whisper something into her ear. She stood tall and looked about her, smiled cruelly before giving him instructions that nobody else could hear. The dwarf bowed again before scurrying off somewhere beyond the bonfire.

'Did anyone else catch that?' Susan said in somewhat a whisper.

'Yes my dear, I think it's time we found somewhere to hide,' replied Father Time.

'Do you mean to say she knows we're here?' inquired Digglebe.

'That you can be certain of, the witch will have had her servants keeping watch. She knows too well who her majesty, I mean Susan is. She knew it all too well when she first laid her eyes on her in the world of the sunken sun. She knew it wouldn't be long before her identity was revealed. Anyhow, this is no time for conversation; I'm sure I caught sight of an old cave when we approached this spot, we can hide there for the time being, I can lock its entrance so nobody may enter. Her servants are too foolish to know they're being tricked, however if the witch comes looking she will detect my magic.'

'Where is it? I never saw it, please lead the way sir, we don't have much time before that ghastly dwarf and some of her reinforcements are upon us.'

With that they doubled back in the direction where they had come from, besides the vast darkness that lay ahead, the bonfire appeared to give out a considerable amount of light. They had only walked a short distance, when the ground became uneven and dipped downwards slightly, Father Time then took a sharp left and completely disappeared. Susan followed even though she had no idea when he had managed to catch sight of the large opening of rock, which in fact rose so high up into the dark sky, one might have thought they were surrounded by mountains of some sort. The rest followed and all one could hear in silent, eerie night air that hung all about them, was the sound of short breaths and panting as suspense and anxiety rose.

'Here we shall be safe, for the time being, I can cast spells so we are guarded and none who fall upon us will see the opening of the rock. The witch will either choose to proceed on with her mission or else camp out here for the night, sending one of her spies on into the other world and seek to capture her highness before she continues on her way. Her army is growing larger, she knows that she has a huge battle on her hands. You are a far more dangerous weapon than you realise Susan daughter of Eve and could be used for bargaining, in the witches efforts to conquer the new world.'

With that Father Time proceeded to take something from his undergarments and began uttering enchantments in a strange language. The rest sat with their backs against the uneven rock around them.

'It's going to be a long night, I might suggest we all get some sleep,' came Digglebe's voice in the darkness.

'I'm not sure I shall be able to sleep, it's ever so cold and this place seems to stretch so far off into the distance, it could possibly go on for miles,' replied Susan.

The item that Father Time waved around in the air appeared to glow like a night light, Susan looked at it and thought of the stars back home, even among all the confusion and panic, she still found beauty in the simplest of things, it gave off such a enchanting light that they were able to see somewhat. The cave did appear to go on for miles in the other direction and nobody knew what else besides the witch and her army still resided in the dead landscape that lay around them. Father Time continued with his chanting for a further ten minutes or so before turning and raising a finger to his mouth, summoning the others to hush and remain quiet. All of a sudden they heard voices coming closer.

'You saw them last, where did they go?' came a gruff voice.

'You were meant to keep watch, her majesty shall not be pleased us having lost them, you blundering fool,' came another.

'Well they couldn't have gone far, keep searching, you know what your instructions are, kill all except the girl; or you may very well lose your own.'

No quicker had their voices appeared out of the shadow of night, they passed and disappeared. Susan heard Charles take a deep breath and exhale a sigh of relief. Father Time proceeded to scout the cave area for a while, his hand appearing to glow like he had a dozen fireflies in it. The light was a subtle white and looked somewhat dreamy Susan thought. Digglebe approached where Susan sat.

'He's a good lad that one,' he gestured pointing the tip of his soft wet nose towards Charles, whom sat on the opposite side of the cave, with his head in his hands.

'Yes master Digglebe, why yes he is and now I have dragged him into a fight,' she whispered.

'Arr. . . . well he obviously cares for you a great deal, he'll deal with it in his own way in the end,' replied Digglebe.

Susan let out a sigh and watched as Charles attempted to breath in his surroundings. He then took off and rolled up his jacket, placing it on the ground next to him, before laying down to rest his head on it. Five or so minutes passed and Susan could hear him inhale and exhale, he was asleep and rightly so she thought to herself, he must have been exhausted from all the commotion. Father Time came and sat next to Susan, Digglebe had also fallen asleep and Susan had to keep reminding herself not to pet him like a child or a dog, no matter how cute she thought the feisty little guinea pig was.

'Child, you might also try getting some sleep. We're safe for now, what the witch will do next is unclear but we may have bought ourselves some time and the horn need only be sounded when most needed. My plan was to attempt to sneak in with her and her army when they attempt to cross over into the new world but I am somewhat bothered now that they will all remain extremely vigilant in the hope to capture us, well at least you,' Father Time explained.

'How could I have been so stupid? I had a feeling that I knew her from somewhere but I ignored my instincts, none of this would be happening if I hadn't have set her free,' Susan sobbed.

'They didn't call you the gentle for no reason my dear girl and you recognised in her a pain you have felt yourself. No, all will be put right in the end, you'll see,' replied Father Time.

'How can you be so sure? You're quite the optimist.'

'My dear dear girl, you learn a thing or two when you have lived as long as I have. I have seen many worlds end and be reborn out of the darkness and great peril. Remember who you are Susan and never forget you have seen many battles and lived through great wars, and good always triumphs over evil.'

With that Father Time laid his head upon the earth and no quicker than the drop of a hat he lightly began to snore. Susan was left alone in the still air of the cave with only the sound of light snoring to comfort her. Father Times last words repeated over in her mind,

'Remember who you are.'

She lay down, took a few deep breaths, as a small feeling of hope rose in the pit of her stomach, she allowed it to wash over her and then she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Aslan's Roar

Chapter Eighteen

'Susan. . .' came a voice far off in the distant darkness.

Her eyes still closed Susan trembled as the cold air bit her numb joints like needles piercing into her skin from where she had been lying on the hard ground, she shifted in her dazed like slumber, unable to tell whether she was still asleep and dreaming or in fact awake. The voice called out to her again.

'Susan, get up.'

Her eyes slowly flickered open unable to make out where the voice had come from, whilst the others lay motionless around her snoring. She slowly stretched her limbs that felt frozen stiff and sore. She lay looking at the ceiling of the cave for a moment or two, awakened by a strangely familiar voice that had called out to her in her dreams.

'Get up Susan.'

'What an earth. . . '

The voice came from somewhere in the darkness of the cave, though she didn't feel frightened. Then a soft glow of gold appeared, it was faint at first but then grew brighter. She slowly rose to her feet as her vision came back into focus. The bearer of the sun kissed glow of light never came any closer but once more called out to Susan, this time appearing more urgent and demanding.

'Queen Susan the Gentle, your work has only just begun. Come, you must follow me now if you are to reach the new world safely.'

The voice however drifted off into the distance as Susan frantically attempted to gain her bearings after having laid on such a hard surface for so long, knowing whose voice it was she followed the ever growing fainter hue of golden light. She only had that to follow and follow it she would, even if it was the witch, whose spies may have managed to unmask their hiding place. Confused and disorientated she left her companions and hurried further into the belly of the cave, with nothing else to guide her other than a faint glow that appeared to be some distance ahead of her. She lost her footing once or twice, due to the ground being rough and uneven. Then she began to hear what sounded like an underwater stream that didn't seem to be flowing very fast but however dripped. She continued on into what appeared to be a large like room and opening. The figure had stopped some distance in front of her and appeared to cease to move. Susan took a deep breath and continued to walk forward until she stood before a face that didn't seem to be at all angry but rather sad. She had seen the same face many years ago, she felt overcome by distant memories and a sense of hopelessness that she was unable to shake.

'Aslan, are you angry with me?'

'You have only done what you saw fit. How can I be angry with you my child?' returned the lion.

'What have I done? I was meant to find my sister and brothers, but instead I have set Jadis free and now fate hangs in the balance of her entering the new world which she seeks to destroy and make her own.'

The lion bowed his head, and then looked up at the woman that stood before him.

'Susan, you know how it is now to know what it is to be alone in a world where nobody understands you and to have nobody to turn to. Had you known how to keep your faith and to continue to believe after you had had everything you most desired taken away from you, things may have been different. It was a journey only someone of such a strong and gentle heart could have endured. Your gentleness is a blessing as well as a curse but all is not lost.'

'How are we to save the new Narnia? How can we prevent the witch from entering the new world?'

'My dear child, the witch must enter the new world, only in the new world can she be destroyed. This will be the greatest battle you will ever know but she can and will be defeated, peace shall be restored. But we must make haste, for her spies are near at hand. You must wake the others and follow me, if the plan is to work. You have the horn?' asked the solemn voice.

'How did you know about the horn?' replied Susan, who felt immediately silly for asking such a question. Of course she knew that Father Time had more than likely obtained the item from the great lion himself before entering the wood between the worlds.

'I see you still are the most logical out of your siblings my good child, I knew you would figure it all out in the end. That's why I appeared to you in your dream, though I did not entirely ordain the events that have come to pass.'

Susan was unable to think let alone find the words to answer, so she remained silent as Aslan set about giving her instructions.

'There is another way to leave the cave, you must make your way to the portal and you must enter it before the witch. I will guide you the best I can, so that you may not be caught. Now, go and wake the others I will be near at hand, you and only you will be able to see me at first, now go.'

As fast as her legs could carry her she made her way back to the entrance of the cave, she shook Charles first who groaned in protest to being woken from his deep sleep. Digglebe stirred at the sound of Charles appearing to sound like a grumpy boy being told to get up by his mother.

'What's going on, it's the middle of the. . . night, of blast it all, Su get off of me, what are you doing?'

'Ssshh. . . .Charles not so loud,' Susan mumbled. 'You must get up. Get up, Charles for god's sake get up.'

'What's all the racket about,' grumbled Father Time, 'Susan you had ought to getting some sleep, this is no time for . . . , ' however Father Time didn't manage to finish his sentence.

'We don't have time for this, you have to trust me. Please, make sure Digglebe is awake, we don't have a moment to lose.'

After some brief exchange of tired groans and muffled grunts, the whole party were on their feet. They followed Susan deeper into the cave, where she caught sight of Aslan's glow again; he stood by what appeared to be another entrance just like the one they had entered the cave by.

'By Jove, this place has more than one entrance. How do we not know that the witch's spies have not found it?' Charles exclaimed.

Susan paid nearly no attention as she sought to keep sight of Aslan as he moved further off out into the darkness beyond the entrance that had more or less appeared out of nowhere. They continued on and Susan could once again see the flames of the bonfire that burned high into the soot sodden air. Only this time they appeared to be coming at it from a different direction, in fact they were the other side of it altogether and far closer to the pool of water that glimmered in the air. The army appeared to slumber, for they must have vanished into the cave some hours ago. They approached the portal, Susan finally losing sight of Aslan. There came a shrieking sound and movement began to emerge all around them.

'Seize them,' came the witch's voice.

'It's now or never,' Susan uttered to herself in her head.

Then to the dismay of the crowd, the floor sounded as though it were about to open, it cracked or at least sounded as though it was breaking into pieces. Above the crowd, as bodies stirred, staggered to their feet and moved frantically attempting to obstructed the path in-between the portal and their company, a roar broke out, in fact it had been a roar all along but with all the commotion nobody had seen Aslan appear on a high ledge above them. Terror appeared in the eyes of the witch and her servants, as the lion roared so fiercely, that the ground trembled and groaned as though it would swallow them all whole.

'Run, now. Don't look back, keep going,' Susan yelled with all her might above the noise that broke out in the crowds around them.

Nobody saw what happened after that, they all disappeared into the glimmering sphere of water, Aslan's roar, fading into the distance of the world with the darkened sky.


	19. Chapter 19

**NARNIANS AND FANFIC WRITERS NEEDED**

**This is a chance I am taking and hoping it may work. **

**Hello there my lovely Narnian fellows, I have a question or rather a favour to ask of your brilliant minds.**

**I am not too sure how many of you are the age I require or whether or not you may have children that are as obsessed with C. S. Lewis's magical stories as many of us are/were.**

**I am currently gathering information about the books, one book in particularly, which happens to be 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.' ****I am a masters student embarking on a dissertation about the said title. **

**Ideally, I need persons under the age of 19 to answer, if you're younger please show this to your parents before providing any answers to the questions. If you read the book as a child please feel free to indicate this and you may also leave your feedback. If you're an adult who has children that would be happy to answer please create a discussion and leave me the answers.**

**The main purpose of these questions is to find out what 'reader response' is.**

**Questions are as follows:**

**How old are you?**

**Have you ever read The Chronicles of Narnia?**

**Did you enjoy/dislike them?**

**How old were you when you read them?**

**Have you read 'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe?**

**Did you enjoy/dislike it?**

**Why did you like/dislike it?**

**Does it remind you of any other stories that you've read?**

**Do you feel you were a part of the book when you read it?**

**What is/was your favourite chapter/chapters?**

**Why was it/they your favourite chapter/chapters?**

**Did it/they remind you of any other stories you have ever come across?**

**Who is your favourite character?**

**Why are they your favourite character?**

**Did you dislike any characters?**

**Why did you dislike them?**

**Did any of the characters remind you of any other fictional characters you have read about?**

**What genre do you think C. S. Lewis was writing?**

**Do you think C. S. Lewis had any messages to teach the children he wrote for?**

**If so what do you think those messages were?**

**Why did you decide to write your own conclusions to his classic tales?**

**Was it his tales that inspired you?**

**Were you more inspired by the books or films?**

**Would you recommend this book to other children?**

**Why would you recommend it?**

**PLEASE Feel free to start a discussion about this among you and through the review process on this site. Also please comment if you would be willing to have a private conversation about the above questions or if you feel you have anything to say about the book in general. #RememberYourOpinionCounts**

**I would be very grateful for any input on the subject and would also be happy of any one to one discussion if you're happy to take part. **

**I will message those individually if that is your preferred method and will also soon be scouting through others stories and private messaging to find out why you had such personal responses to the series, that they lived on and inspired such wonderful works of Fanfic.**

**Thank you and I look forward to everyone's responses (even if this is only a few) :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Questionnaire**

Have you read the book or seen the film called 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?'

Did you like/dislike it?

Why did you like/dislike it?

What was your favourite part?

What was your least favourite part?

Can you think of any other stories it reminded you of that you have heard or read?

Who was your favourite/least favourite character and why?

Do you think there is a moral to the story, if so, what do you think it is?


End file.
